The chosen Pharaoh
by dragonicdevil
Summary: When Atem has just been crowned Pharaoh of Egypt, he has to battle the Thief King Bakura and his Diabound in order to protect Egypt and the world from destruction. AtemxMana pairing.
1. A new Pharaoh and a big battle begins

The chosen Pharaoh

**This is a Yu-Gi-Oh story that will take place from the day Atem becomes the new Pharaoh to the point there he seals away both Zorc's spirit as well as his own spirit in order to save the world from destruction, he will face many adventures and challenges with his sacred guardians and his friends in his short time as Pharaoh, exactly what will he experience and can he stand up to the challenges that's coming his way? **

Chapter 1- A new Pharaoh and a big battle begins

3 000 BC, IN EGYPT,

The people in the city outside of the palace had gathered at the palace to see the moment of their new Pharaoh's coronation.

At that very moment sat the sixteen year old prince Atem that would from this day on be the king of Egypt on his bed, he had black spiky hair and the part with the spikes and the edges was purple, blond crooked pointy locks which some of them stood up and he also had violet eyes which always was narrow and had most of the time a determined look in them. To say that he was nervous was an understatement, he had been taught his entire life for this day, but he didn't think it would come so soon, his father the former Pharaoh, king Aknamkanon had died a year ago from a illness he had had for a while.

_Even thought he knew his time was running out so didn't he want me to take over until I was sixteen, so the sacred court and Shimon took care of things during last year since I was only fifteen, I just hope that I can live up to my father's legacy and maintain peace in Egypt, Atem thought and sighed._

He heard someone knock on his door and he told the person to come in, he saw the royal adviser Shimon and his old friend and also a member of the sacred court Mahad who was also the palace's strongest magician.

Mahad looked at Atem, "It's time my prince", Atem nodded and got up on his feet and walked over to the table next to the bed there the Millennium Puzzle was on, it was the Millennium item that belonged to his father and it represented the Pharaoh and so since he would be the Pharaoh it belonged to him now, he picked it up and put it around his neck.

He walked with Mahad and Shimon towards the balcony there he would cease to be a prince and truly become a king, he was now nervous, what if he wasn't worthy to be a king, what if he messed up? He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Mahad, "it will be okay Atem, just be calm and it will be fine, I know that you will be an excellent Pharaoh". Atem smiled at him and nodded, he felt his nervousness disappear.

Once they reached the balcony they saw Isis, another member of his sacred court waiting with the crown in her hands, he had already swore the oath to protect Egypt and it's people and now this was the last part, meeting the people and letting them greet their new Pharaoh and then it would be a celebration inside the throne room.

Atem walked out on the balcony and saw all his people stand there below him and was cheering when they saw him, he held up his hand and all of them bowed before him, "People of Egypt, I promise you this day that I will do all in my power to protect and maintain peace in Egypt". The people began to cheer again and Atem turned around, he and the others walked towards the throne room there the celebrations would begin, he felt Mahad put his hand on his shoulder again, he looked at Mahad who was smiling at him, "It went great like I knew it would, you did a excellent job Atem", Atem smiled at Mahad and thanked him.

They reached the throne room and he walked over to the throne while looking at all the servants that was bowing for him, they were all working for him and he was responsible for all of their safety, and he would not let them down, he sat down on the throne, Shimon stood next to the throne and Mahad and Isis bowed down to him next to the rest of the sacred guardians, each one of them wielded the other six millennium items, Mahad had the Millennium Ring and Isis had the Millennium Necklace, the one who had the Millennium Rod, Seto looked up at him.

"My Pharaoh, I wonder if we are ready to get on with the celebration?" Atem nodded, "Yes we are Seto, let's get going, I know I have a lot of work ahead of me so I want to get ready for it", Seto nodded and stood up, "Let's welcome our new Pharaoh to the throne with a celebration worthy the Pharaoh". Atem watched the dancers dance and the servants eat and laugh together, he smiled when he saw all of this and hoped that he could live up to their expectations as their new king.

AT THE SAME TIME OUTSIDE THE CITY,

Two soldiers came riding towards the city with a man with white hair and a scar at his right eye and had his hands tied by chains and to them so was a rope attached and it was attached to one of the horses walking after them, he looked at the soldiers and chuckled, the soldier whose horse he was tied to looked at him, "What's so funny thief?"

The man looked at him, "Can't you call royalty properly, after all I am the thief king Bakura, I have been robbing the tombs of Pharaoh's for years and you only caught me today because of dumb luck and think about it, when you found me you're five and now you're only two left".

The soldier was about to say something when they heard horse hooves and saw seven man in black cloaks riding towards them, the soldiers got ready for battle but was soon overpowered by the men in black cloaks in the end, the leader of the men got off his horse while the others finished off the soldiers and walked over to Bakura, the man took out his blade and held it over his head while Bakura stood there in silence waiting for his obvious end.

Then the man's blade came down and cut the chains in half, Bakura watched the chains fall to the ground while rubbing his wrists, he looked at the man, "Why did you guys help me?"

The man looked at Bakura, "We are the servants of the great Zorc the Dark One, he wants over to this world but he needs help and he has chosen you to help him since he senses great darkness within you". Bakura chuckled, "Even though it's an honor that the Dark One asks me for help so do I wonder what I will gain from helping him, please tell me, what will I gain from it?"

The man looked at him, "You will get a chance for revenge, the one responsible for the destruction of your village Kul Elna was the Pharaoh Aknamkanon and his servants, unfortunately so is he no longer in this world but his son is getting crowned Pharaoh today so you can make the son pay for the sins of the father". Bakura felt his anger rise, so it had been by the order of the king of Egypt that his village had been destroyed 15 years ago and all of his fellow villagers were gone forever, "I will help you to release your master to our world, I don't care what he does with this world as long as I can get my revenge but we have to do a detour before we leave for the palace". Bakura chuckled and took one of the soldiers horse and rode towards the Valley of the Kings.

BACK TO THE PALACE,

Atem sat and watched the celebrations continue and enjoy seeing everyone having fun, but what no one noticed was that a storey up behind a pillar was a man in the shadows, he took out a blowpipe and aimed at Atem, at that moment so did Isis's Millennium Necklace began to glow, it had the ability to let her see into the future, she gasped and saw the man aiming at Atem, "Mahad quickly", Mahad saw the man use the blowpipe to blow a metal spike at Atem.

Mahad flung his cape and knocked away the spike and everyone noticed the man, the dancers began to run away while Seto ran up next to Mahad, "Guards stop that intruder he's getting away". The man tried to escape but the guards managed to catch him and brought him down before Atem, "Assaulting the king of Egypt is an inexcusable crime", Isis said and an angry Mahad continued: We are in the midst of a sacred ceremony toss this scoundrel in the dungeon", "Wait, not yet", Isis and Mahad looked at Seto.

"I have a better idea, let us use this rogue to demonstrate our power to our new Pharaoh, wouldn't you agree master Aknadin, master Shimon?" Aknadin nodded, he also were a sacred guardian as well as Atem's uncle, he was the owner of the Millennium Eye, Shimon also agreed, "Very well, so let it be written, so let it be done, let this man's judgment begin".

Seto nodded agreeing, he looked at the man, "Let's begin with the Millennium trial of this man's soul", the man looked worried, Atem looked on, he had heard of the Millennium trials before but had never actually seen one, the guardians of the sacred court stood in front of the man, "Thou shall now be judged by the magic of the sacred Millennium items" Seto said and held out his Millennium Rod, he looked at Shada, "Shada will begin with his Millennium Key".

Shada took of his hood and stood in front of the man, "I shall now with the power of the key read your mind", The Millennium Key began to glow and Shada looked inside the man's soul and saw a shadow inside of him, "I sense a evil shadow creature inside of his soul", Shada stepped to the side and Aknadin took his place in front of the man, "I shall now invoke the power of the Millennium Eye and use its power to reveal and extract the beast that dwells within, the eye began to glow and the man's body began to glow before dark energy came out his mouth and began to take on a physical form, Atem gasped, he knew that was going to happen next, he had experienced the process of sealing a shadow creature before, he had had a creature born out of his own heart and it had been sealed inside a stone tablet three years ago.

Soon so was it Seto's turn, he stood face to face with the creature while the guards put up a stone tablet, "A creature of darkness like thou self has no place in this kingdom", the creature tried to attack Seto but he used the power of the Millennium Rod and sealed the shadow creature inside the stone tablet, Atem was amazed over what he had just seen.

AT THAT MOMENT IN THE VALLEY OF THE KINGS,

Bakura laughed as he was dressed in a fancy rope coat and had taken a lot of gold bracelets, he looked around, "If you are going to visit the palace you need to be dressed right and I will bring this with me as well", he patted the sarcophagus of Aknamkanon, he tied it to his horse and pulled it behind the horse while they rode towards the city and the palace, Bakura looked at the leader of Zorc's servants, "You never told me what I have to do in order to help your master come over to our world". The man looked at him, "You remember the seven items that was created by the sacrifice of your fellow villagers, those Millennium items need to be returned to their resting place, the Millennium stone tablet which they originally came from. Once all seven of them are back in the stone so will a doorway between this world and the shadow realm which our master created centuries ago open and he will be able to cross over to this world. And our service in this world is over and we can return to our true form, as evil spirits".

Bakura smiled evilly, "I just have to get those items, I guess that the Pharaoh and his servants have them? If that's the case your master will be free by the end of the day, thanks to my creature". The man looked at him, "We know all about you and your Diabound, your creature is powerful but don't overestimate the power of your creature, the Pharaoh and his sacred guardians are powerful".

Bakura laughed like a madman, "They will fall by the overwhelming power of my almighty Diabound, and I will get my revenge", they rode towards the city and Bakura knew that he would enjoy making the new Pharaoh pay for his father's sins.

BACK TO THE PALACE,

Aknadin walked over to Seto, "Good work Seto", Seto bowed his head for him, "Thank you master Aknadin and now that where finished with his let's toss this foolish scum to the dungeon", but Aknadin didn't agree on what Seto was saying, "We have already expelled the darkness within this man's heart so now it's the duty of the Pharaoh's sacred court to let this man go free", Seto bowed his head again and Aknadin told the guards to release him while Seto looked at Mahad.

"If I'm not mistaking Mahad so is palace security your responsibility", Seto walked up to him, "Perhaps you would like to shed some light on this afternoons events, how did that man get past the royal guards?" Mahad walked over to Atem and went down on a knee, "Master Seto is right, please accept my apologies my Pharaoh, the Millennium ring has been acting rather strange lately making it difficult for me to detect criminal activities, may I ask for you permission to increase security forces to fortify the city my king?"

Atem nodded, "Yes please do you so Mahad, I know that you knows what you're doing old friend", Mahad smiled at Atem while Seto pointed at the guards, "Now store that creature in the tablet sanctuary". The guards began to pull the tablet out to put on one of the sanctuaries, Atem put a hand over his face, it was his first day as Pharaoh and someone had already tried to assassinate him, this was not a promising start.

Shimon came over to him and whispered, "My king if I may say maybe we should hurry up and continue with the coronation festivities as quickly as possible", Atem looked at him, "What, Shimon I was just attacked", Shimon whispered: "Yes that's true but you must show no fear, if your royal followers sense your fell they will also fell unsafe, and the best way to hide that fear is with merriment and laughter". Shimon chuckled in his hand and Atem looked away, felling that Shimon was a little weird, "Very well I will try".

"Let the festival of the Pharaohs continue". Aknadin said but before they could continue so told Isis them to wait, Aknadin asked if something was wrong, "I sense a great evil approaching the palace", Aknadin asked how far away it was and Atem got worried, "The being lurks just outside the palace walls, and he bears a great power within him".

OUTSIDE THE CITY,

Bakura looked at the city from a cliff with the servants of Zorc behind him, he chuckled, "Alright let's go", they rode down the cliff and inside the city, the men fired burning arrows at buildings setting them on fire while they rode through the city, when they neared the palace gates so tried a few guards stop them but Bakura jumped over them with his horse and the guards had to deal with Zorc's servants while he went inside the palace.

INSIDE THE THRONE ROOM,

Mahad gasped as he felt his rig react to a powerful evil, "Mahad is something wrong?" Aknadin asked worried and Mahad looked at the ring, "The Millennium Ring, it senses pure evil", Aknadin got worried and said Oh no, then they heard a scream and saw a soldier fall unconscious at the entrance to the throne room, Mahad asked who was there and Bakura walked in, "Hello Pharaoh, since we're both royalty I thought that I should welcome you to the throne, I am the thief king Bakura and my gift to honor you is your demise". Bakura laughed while Atem and the sacred guardians looked at him with both shock and anger over what he had just said, he suddenly whistled and his horse came in there and then turn to the side so that the sarcophagus that was behind it slide over the floor to Bakura who put a foot on it stopping it, "Say hello to your father Pharaoh, the former Pharaoh, king Aknamkanon, I wanted him to witness his son's destruction from the other side, that way my revenge will be even more sweet".

Atem stood up and he was angrier than he had ever been in his entire life, not only did this guy, Bakura trespass on sacred ground like the palace but he also trespass and dishonored the resting place of a former Pharaoh which was even more sacred and also the tomb of Atem's father which was unforgivable, he looked at Bakura with hatred in his eyes while Bakura just stood there and laughed.

**So Atem has been crowned Pharaoh and he has so far had a really bad first day as king, someone tried to assassinate him and now so does the thief king Bakura show up from nowhere and coming into the palace while dragging the sarcophagus of Atem's father behind him, filling Atem with rage and hatred, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review. **


	2. A big battle, Obelisk vs Diabound

The chosen Pharaoh

**The last time so did Atem become the new Pharaoh but his rule got a bad start, it started when someone tried to assassinate him, when a criminal whose name is Bakura learned who had destroyed his village and was going to take his revenge on Atem for what happened during his father's rule, he also wanted to anger Atem so he brought along with him Atem's father's sarcophagus causing Atem to hate Bakura, this is the signs of a big battle that is about to start, how will it end? **

Chapter 2- A big battle, Obelisk vs Diabound

Bakura smirked as he saw the new Pharaoh Atem almost explode of anger, he enjoyed to see that he managed to anger the son of the man who destroyed his home and took away his family and friends, so what if they had been a village of bandits and thieves? It didn't mean that the former Pharaoh had the right to wipe out his entire village except for him in order to create the seven Millennium items.

Seto took a step forward, "You dare not only disrespect the new Pharaoh but the former Pharaoh as well, you shall be punished rogue", here Bakura interrupted him, "That might have been the case, but I live outside of your kingdom so I don't follow your rules, now if you want me to spare at least a few of your lives be so kind and hand over your Millennium items to me or I will destroy all of you in this room and when I will destroy the city as well".

Aknadin took a step forward, "I don't know who you are Bakura but I do know that if you were to touch one of the items so would your soul be torn apart and spread across the shadow realm there evil people like you would end up if they were to touch one of the sacred items", Bakura was about to give answer to that when he saw Aknadin's face, his eyes widened before it narrowed and was filled with the purest hatred that existed, "You.. YOU BASTARD I WILL CRUSH YOU!" Aknadin got a look of shock on his face, "What do you mean thief, I don't even know you".

Bakura gritted his teeth and growled, "Remember the village of Kul Elna", Aknadin's normal eye widened in both shock and horror, how could this thief know about Kul Elna, but the knowledge of its existence should have disappeared since the city was destroyed.

"Your former Pharaoh was a tyrant who created the seven items to gain even more power, enough power to control the entire world". Atem had had enough, "THAT'S ENOUGH BAKURA! My father created the items in order to bring peace to Egypt. Don't go around and lie about my father because you never knew him, you shall now be judged by the Millennium items".

Mahad agreed and Seto told the guards to bring in a stone tablet so that the Millennium trial could begin, but Bakura just chuckled. "This is completely pointless fools". Bakura began to laugh, "No one can withstand the power of the sacred items".

But Shada was interrupted by Karim who told them to wait and Shada asked what was wrong, "The Millennium scale is unable to find balance, which means that the evil within his heart is immeasurable", said Karim as the scale in his hand was unable to stay still, Aknadin used his eye to look inside of Bakura. "Yes I see that his soul is a bottomless pit filled with darkness that knows no bounds and inside it hides a creature with terrifying power".

Shada held out the key, "Now Millennium Key, reveal the beast that lurks within the soul of this man". The key glowed and Shada's mind entered Bakura's soul looking for the creature that was dwelling within him. He suddenly saw a giant snake head appear and Shada could only gasped as the snake head attacked his mind, Shada withdrew his mind from Bakura's soul and back into his own body again.

"That's no ordinary beast", Aknadin looked at him, "What did you see Shada?", "The most powerful beast I have ever seen", Shada pointed at the tablet. "That stone tablet won't be enough to contain it", "Ridicules", Aknadin agreed with Seto, "Seto is right we have never had any trouble with sealing creatures before".

They got interrupted by Bakura who had begun to laugh, "If you want to meet my creature that badly then I will just summon him". A bright pillar of light appeared behind Bakura and the first thing they saw was a snake appear only to see that the snake was the lower part of a humanoid creature with wings. It was gray white in color, everyone was shocked when they saw the creature, "Unbelievable, how can such a creature live inside the heart of a petty thief".

Bakura laughed at Aknadin's words, "I'm no ordinary thief, I'm the king of thieves and there is nothing that I can't steal in this world and now let me introduce you, Diabound meet the Pharaoh and Pharaoh, meet the instrument of your demise".

Seto chuckled, "I'm afraid that you're mistaking thief, you creature's fate was sealed the moment you summoned him, I now activate the power of my Millennium Rod and will now seal you beast inside of this stone tablet".

A bright beam came out of the Millennium Rod and hit Diabound who turned into a sphere of light and flew inside the stone tablet and Diabound's picture appeared on the stone, Seto smiled, "As I suspected his creature was not so difficult".

Bakura chuckled, "That was pointless". Cracks appeared on the stone tablet to everyone's shock before it shattered and Diabound was free again. Bakura began to laugh, "If this is all the power you have then you won't be any challenge for me at all".

Atem gritted his teeth, he had never seen a creature as powerful as Bakura's Diabound before and he had seen some really powerful creatures, "Sacred guardians of the Pharaoh, we must unite our power in order to conquer this enemy". Everyone agreed with Aknadin and activated their DiaDhanks and Atem realized that a shadow game was about to begin in the throne room.

Bakura chuckled, "Well what are you waiting for guardians, let's play", Aknadin was a little worried over how much power his Diabound had shown so far, "Careful, he is a strong one, we must combine our powers".

Seto looked at him, "Fear not I can defeat this scum by myself", Aknadin looked at him, "Seto don't be foolish", he said with a seriously voice but Seto didn't listen, "Now creature of darkness I call upon thee, awaken from thy slumber and join me in this battle".

AT SETO'S STONE SANCTUARY,

A stone tablet inside of Seto's stone sanctuary began to glow and a beam of light flew out of it and towards the palace. It light flew up in front of Seto and Seto's DiaDhank glowed and on one of the blades so did the symbol of the creature appear. "And now I summon Garestgolath".

A pillar of light appeared behind Seto and a dragon came out of it, Atem knew that Garestgolath had been released from a criminal and sealed inside a stone tablet two years ago. Seto pointed his Millennium Rod at Diabound, "Garestgolath attack, tear his Diabound apart".

Garestgolath roared and rushed towards Diabound, he tried to slash Diabound with his claws but Diabound used his snake tail and one of his hands to grab both of Garestgolath's front legs. Garestgolath tried to bite Diabound but he used his other hand and grabbed Garestgolath's throat holding the dragon at bay and no matter how much the dragon struggled so couldn't he overpower Diabound.

Bakura chuckled, "Now Winged Sage Falcos". A pillar of light appeared between Diabound and Garestgolath causing Garestgolath to fall on his back. Seto all the others was shocked over seeing that Bakura not only summoned a second creature but a creature that used to serve king Aknamkanon.

Falcos attacked Garestgolath destroying the dragon and Seto felt some of his life force getting drained when his dragon was destroyed, Atem stood up. "Bakura how did you summon that creature? It used to serve my father and on top of that you need a DiaDhank to summon a creature that doesn't live inside of your heart".

Bakura chuckled again, "You remember that I visit your father's tomb right Pharaoh? There I found an interesting item that looked important so I took it". He lifted on his sleeve and everyone gasped when they saw that he had a DiaDhank on his arm, he folded out the three blades.

Atem was furious, "You not only disturb my father's resting place but you also dare to use the creatures that are supposed to guard his tomb, you have now gone too far Bakura". Bakura laughed, "Well then why don't you come down here and fight me yourself Pharaoh or are you too much of a cowards to do it?"

Seto got a furious look on his face, "No one disrespect the Pharaoh like that and gets away with it, now let our shadow game continue". Bakura smirked, "As you wish, but it won't be much of a battle unless you summon a creature".

All six of the guardians held up their DiaDhanks in the air and called for a creature.

Seto: "I call upon Battle Ox".

Karim: "Bastet".

Isis: "Spiria".

Shada: "Zelua".

Aknadin: "Gadius".

Mahad: "Illusion Magician".

A light came out of each of the guardians stone sanctuaries and flew towards the palace and soon so stood Diabound and Winged Sage Falcos against six creatures. Mahad ordered Illusion Magician to attack and it destroyed Falcos, Bakura gritted his teeth. "Oh please you have to do better than that, "Diabound show them what a real attack is, attack them now with Helical Shockwave".

Diabound gathered energy between his hands and then released a energy wave that destroyed Bastet, Zelua and Gadius and sent Battle Ox, Illusion Magician and Spiria flying into pillars. Everyone was shocked over how powerful Diabound was. "I have never seen such strength", Shada said and Aknadin agreed but also said that Bakura was outnumbered.

Mahad took a few steps forward so he was next to Seto, "Please allow me to attack again". But Seto told him that Illusion Magician would only be destroyed and that they needed to weaken Diabound first, Seto lifted his DiaDhank again. "I summon Mystic Horseman".

A pillar of light appeared in front of Seto and the centaur creature appeared next to Battle Ox and Seto turned to Karim. "Take over from here Karim", Karim held up the Millennium Scale. "Now with the power of the Millennium Scale I will now combine the spirits of Battle Ox and Mystic Horseman to form Rabit Horseman".

Battle Ox and Mystic Horseman became spheres of light and combined, a few seconds later so came Rabit Horseman out of the sphere of light, he had the over part of Battle Ox while the lower part was Mystic Horseman.

Seto pointed the Rod at Diabound, "Now strike down his Diabound with Battle Axe Swipe". Rabit Horseman rushed toward Diabound and tried to strike Diabound with his axe but Diabound caught Rabit Horseman's arm with his snake tail and grabbed the other arm with his left arm and pulled so Rabit Horseman fell on his side.

Diabound held out his fist while charging up a Helical Shockwave and aimed at Rabit Horseman's head. Bakura chuckled, "Looks like your pony are finished". But to his shock so chuckled Seto, "I don't think so, your Diabound is wide open, now's your chance Mahad".

Mahad order Illusion Magician to activate his power of Binding Illusion, Illusion Magician summoned the magic circle and trapped Diabound in it, stopping him from attacking and freed Rabit Horseman at the same time. Rabit Horseman used this moment to get back up on his feet, Mahad looked at Seto. "Illusion Magician won't be able to hold him for long so you have hurry up and defeat him now Seto".

Seto nodded before he looked at Bakura, "Let's try this again shall we? Rabit Horseman attack Diabound again with Battle Axe Swipe". Rabit Horseman charged at Diabound again and swung his axe at Diabound's head, but when the axe was close to Diabound's face so did a smirk appear on Bakura's face. "That won't be enough, Diabound Helical Shockwave".

Diabound released his Helical Shockwave from his arms and broke free from the circle as well as destroyed both Rabit Horseman and Illusion Magician at the same time and sent the six guardians flying into the walls. Atem growled and Shimon was shocked, how could one man singlehandedly overpower all six of the sacred guardians?

Bakura laughed, "I'm disappointed, I heard that you guardians were powerful but I guess you haven't fought anyone with real powerful before, now finish them off Diabound". Diabound released another Helical Shockwave that was coming directly at the sacred guardians.

Isis got up on her feet and order Spiria to activate her Spiria Shield, Spiria put up her shield between the guardians and Diabound's attack. She managed to stop it from destroying the guardians but Spiria was destroyed and Isis was drained on strength, Atem had seen enough and he walked down and in front of his sacred guardians.

"Pharaoh please don't bother yourself with this intruder, let us take care of him for you", Seto begged but those words fell on deaf ears. Atem looked at Bakura with eyes that were filled with rage, "Bakura you have gone too far, the crimes you have committed here is unforgivable and I will make sure you pay for what you have done".

Bakura growled, "Unforgivable you say? Well if you think that's unforgivable how about that your father's men destroyed my village and took away everyone I held dear, and here is the man responsible for that it happened". Bakura kicked the sarcophagus so it slide over the floor and stopped in front of Atem.

Shimon gasped and ran towards it and fell next to it and began to cry, "Oh king Aknamkanon, I never thought that your return the palace would be so disgraceful. Please Pharaoh don't believe a word of what this monster says, your father was kind and just and would never do something like that".

Atem went down on a knee next to Shimon and put a hand on the sarcophagus while looking at Shimon, "I know, after all he was my father, he raised me to be fair and just and taught me to never cause another pain and suffering no matter what crimes they had made". At that moment he felt a strong pulse from his father's sarcophagus, he looked down and felt the pulse again and then he heard his father's voice.

"Justice lies with the Egyptian gods my son, justice lies with Obelisk", Atem gasped because he had just learned the name of one of the three Egyptian god monsters that protect the palace and the tombs of all the Pharaohs.

Atem got up on his feet and looked at Bakura, "Bakura I will take you down but your fate lies in the hands of the gods". Everyone looked at Atem and wondered what he meant, Bakura laughed. "Well then let us see your precious gods stop Diabound from tearing you apart Pharaoh".

Diabound's snake head came towards Atem, but then the puzzle began to glow and then the palace began to shake as a giant pillar of light appeared behind Atem. Everyone got shocked and wondered what creature Atem was about to summon that could make the palace shake.

"I told you Bakura your fate lies in the hands of the gods, now great deity of darkness I invoke thee, hear my call, arise Obelisk the Tormentor!" Obelisk's symbol showed up on Atem's DiaDhank and everyone gasped as the blue giant war god came out of the pillar of light.

Bakura was in complete shock, had he pissed of the Pharaoh that could control the three legendary gods? But soon so did his shocked look disappear and was replaced by a smirk. "Interesting Pharaoh, I never thought that a god would actually stand in my way but that doesn't matter, Diabound will surpass the power of the gods as well".

Atem didn't say anything and Bakura went on the offensive, "Diabound, show them that your even more powerful than the Egyptian gods and destroy Obelisk". Diabound unleashed his Helical Shockwave, Obelisk put an arm in front of him and blocked the attack.

Bakura had a confident smirk on his face but it was soon replaced by a look of complete shock again when Obelisk repelled the attack without taking any damage at all. "Diabound's Helical Shockwave didn't have any effect on him at all?"

Atem looked at him, "Bakura, I will stop your evil right here and now, Obelisk attack his Diabound with Fist of Fury!" Obelisk charged up his fist and then punched Diabound sending him flying across the room and Bakura was sliding backwards because of the force of the attack his creature had received. The attack drained 75 percent of his life force, he and his creature had barely any power left.

Bakura looked at Atem, "I guess I underestimated the power of the gods, now I can understand why they're the most powerful beings in this realm, but just wait next time so will Diabound defeat your god". Atem looked at him, "you're talking like you think that you will get away from here".

Bakura smirked and then Atem saw that Diabound was charging up another Helical Shockwave, only that it had barely any power now, "Didn't Obelisk just make it clear that your Diabound are no match for him?" Bakura's smirk grew, "Who said that I'm aiming at your god?"

Diabound released his Helical Shockwave and it was going straight for Atem, he got shocked when he saw that Bakura had been aiming at him, Obelisk put his arm down in front of Atem and shielded him from the attack but it caused an explosion and smoke covered the all of their sight.

The smoke soon cleared and they saw Bakura riding away on his horse, Aknadin told the guards to follow him while Atem called back Obelisk and ran out on the balcony and saw Bakura riding away with a lot of soldiers after him, he then saw that a big part of the city was burning and he immediately sent out people to put out the fire and save what could be saved.

_I won't let you get away the next time we meet Bakura, Atem thought as he saw Bakura getting away from the soldiers._

**So Atem managed to defeat Bakura but before they could capture him so did he manage to escape, when will they meet again? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	3. Mana and practice battle

The chosen Pharaoh

**Last time so did Bakura attack the palace and challenged Atem and his sacred guardians, the guardians battle this enemy who threatened the new Pharaoh and dishonored the former Pharaoh but all six of them were defeated at once. Atem then stepped down to the battle field and summoned one of the three Egyptian gods, Obelisk the Tormentor. The power of Obelisk was too much for Bakura and his Diabound to handle but Bakura still managed to escape but not before he swore to defeat Atem's god next time, Atem then rushed out on the balcony to see Bakura escape from his guards before he ordered some of his soldiers to help put out the fire in the city. What will happen next? **

Chapter 3- Mana and practice battle

A HOUR AFTER THE BATTLE,

Atem sat on the throne and saw a couple of soldiers come in, they had been in charge of the soldiers Atem had sent out to help the city, they bowed down before him and he asked them how much of the city that had been damaged from the fire.

"The damage from the fire was luckily not that big my Pharaoh and it was a miracle that no one got seriously got hurt but it will still take some time to rebuild the damage my king".

Atem nodded and thanked the soldiers and they bowed again before they left, Atem looked at Shimon, "I want all of the soldiers and the guards to keep an eye out for Bakura all the time, he won't get away with what he did". Shimon nodded and said that he would talk with Mahad about it.

At that moment so did Mahad come into the throne room and he looked really worried, he looked at Atem, "My Pharaoh I can't find Mana anywhere". Atem stood up with a look of fear in his face, Mana was his childhood friend who was the same age as him. She, Mahad and he had always been together no matter what.

He quickly ran down from the throne and ran out of the throne room with Mahad after him, he ran down the corridors and looked everywhere he thought Mana could be, after 15 minutes of looking like crazy so did they stop and began to think, "Atem what if Bakura took Mana?" Atem looked at Mahad. "I hope that he didn't but I swear if he did so am I going to hunt him down and…"

Mahad told him to calm down, "Easy Atem we still don't know if he took her, let's keep looking", Atem took a deep breath and nodded. They continued down a corridor when they heard a sound from one of the big vases that stood there. They turned towards it while Mahad prepared himself in case this was another attempted on Atem's life.

They waited a few seconds and then so did a beautiful brown-haired girls jumped out of the vase and wrapped her arms and legs around the top part of Atem's body, the young Pharaoh blushed as he realized how close Mana was to him, he was both relieved and a little disappointed when Mahad grabbed Mana and pulled her off him.

"Mana have you been in there the whole day?" Mana looked at Mahad, "I went inside there a little after the coronation ceremony, I wanted to surprise my oldest friend on his first day as Pharaoh, by the way why did the entire palace tremble earlier?"

Mahad sighed, "We got attacked by a thief who called himself the thief king Bakura, he had a creature that was able to take on all six of the sacred guardians at once". Mana was in complete shock, "Really how did you defeat this guy, please tell me Atem... I mean Pharaoh".

Atem smiled at her, "Like I have told Mahad Mana so do I want you guys to call me by my name when we're alone and I don't want you guys to be formal with me, what no one knows doesn't hurt anyone. Now to answer your question Mana, I stepped down to the battle field and defeated Bakura by calling forth one of the three gods that is sealed inside the Pharaoh's stone sanctuary, Obelisk the Tormentor and his power caused the palace to tremble".

Mana blinked a few times as the information sunk in, "Wait when you say the gods do you mean the three Egyptian god monsters that no one didn't even knew the names on?" Atem nodded and she was amazed, "So you're the chosen Pharaoh from the prophecy Atem? I knew you where special".

Atem held up his hands, "Whoa calm down Mana, we don't know if I'm the chosen Pharaoh and if I am then the names of the other two gods should come to me later but right now I only knows the name of the great war god Obelisk, also since Mahad couldn't find you so did we think that Bakura might have hurt you or kidnapped you".

Mana got a sad look on her face, "I'm sorry I worried you two, if I had known what was going on then I would have made sure you knew I were okay". Mahad looked at her, "Just don't scare us like that again Mana but now I would like to ask you a thing, how did you get past the guards I post here?"

Mana smiled and looked a floor down, Atem and Mahad looked as well and saw a few guards frozen, "Well my magic is improving", Mahad looked at her, "Don't tell me you used your freezing spell on them, we need them to guard the palace Mana".

Atem nodded, normally he didn't mind Mana's pranks or her freezing guards and servants, it has gotten him out of a lot of boring lessons in the past, but after the thing with Bakura so did he want all of his guards and soldiers to be ready if he strikes again.

Mana looked at Atem and gave him one of her sheepish smiles. "Ops my bad, I release thee". The guards glowed purple for a second but then the glow disappeared so were they still frozen, Mana got worried, "Uh oh".

Atem shook his head, it looks like Mana hasn't gotten any better with the freezing spell after all, Mahad looked at Mana irritated. "Your magic is improving is it?"

"Let me see", Mana's spell book appeared in her hand and she looked through it for the page with the freezing spell and Mahad stood next to her and told her to hurry up. Atem looked at the scene and chuckled, he was all too familiar with the situation but he never got tired of it, he looked up into the sky and got a serious look on his face, he knew that Bakura would strike again and they had to be ready when he did.

AT THE SAME TIME AT ATEM'S STONE SANCTUARY,

Aknadin stood and looked at the three god tablets, he still couldn't believe that his nephew might the chosen Pharaoh who could control these beasts. He heard someone come towards him and turned around and saw Seto coming, the young sacred guardian stopped next to Aknadin, "Any sign of Bakura Seto?" Seto looked at him, "No but our soldiers are searching the entire kingdom, we will catch him soon".

Aknadin looked at the god stones again, "We can't underestimate him again, if it hadn't been for the Pharaoh so had Bakura destroyed us all, we were lucky that he could call upon Obelisk". Seto also looked at the god stones and then at Aknadin.

"Master Aknadin we can't rely on the Pharaoh every time we enter a shadow game, but after seeing Diabound's destructive power, I got an idea there might be others like Bakura out there and I think we should use the Millennium items to capture these creatures and seal them inside stone tablets".

Aknadin looked shocked at him, "Seto we can't just grab people on the street without reason even if they have creatures inside them". Seto looked at him, "I'm going to do this in order to protect our king and our kingdom", Seto turned around and walked out before Aknadin could say anything more.

Aknadin sighed and looked around, he knew that Seto were right but what he suggested that they should do was just not right and he should know after what happened at Kul Elna. Aknadin then thought back to Bakura's reaction when he had seen Aknadin. He wondered if Bakura was a survivor from Kul Elna, If he were so would it explain the power of his creature because his hatred would be immeasurable.

Aknadin sighed and turned around and began to walk out of the sanctuary, he hoped that he was wrong but he was sure that he was right and in that case so would Bakura most certainly come after him for revenge for what he did to the Village of Kul Elna.

THE NEXT DAY WITH ATEM AND MANA,

Atem was walking with Mana next to him through the palace garden, she walked backwards while looking at him, "So how much will change now that you're the almighty Pharaoh Atem?" Atem smiled at her, "Well I will not be able to spend much time with you anymore Mana".

Mana immediately got a sad look on her face, Atem quickly said, "I will spend time with you just not as much as before that's all", Mana nodded and looked down in the ground a little depressed, she wanted to have Atem next to her forever, as soon as she thought that so did she blush and shook her head. Atem looked at her and asked if she was okay, "Yeah yeah I'm fine Atem why do you ask?"

Atem was about to say something when he heard someone call out to him, he and Mana turned around and saw Shimon come towards them, "I'm sorry for disturbing you my Pharaoh but the guardians are going to have a practice battle and they want you to watch it, they will pair up three and three".

Atem nodded and looked at Mana, "Would you like to come with me and watch the battle Mana?" Mana smiled and nodded, she always got excited when she saw a battle between shadow creatures and was hoping that one would be born inside of her one day.

They arrived to the throne room and entered to see the practice field and the guardians divided into two groups of three standing against each other, on one side were Mahad, Isis and Karim and on the other side were Seto, Aknadin and Shada.

Atem sat down on the throne with Mana and Shimon on each of his sides, he held out his hand, "Let the practice battle begin". They activated their DiaDhanks, Seto were first to call a creature, "I now summon the creature that was born from my heart, my mighty Duos".

Seto's mighty swordsman appeared, Shada took and summoned Zelua and Mahad and Isis summoned Illusion Magician and Spiria. Atem looked at the field, it was now three creatures on the field that had been born inside their controller's hearts, Spiria, Illusion Magician and Duos and since he knew their different battle styles so did he know that it would be power vs skill.

"Duos attack, slice Illusion Magician in half", Duos lifted his sword and flew towards Illusion Magician, Mahad smirked, "Have you forgotten my creatures special ability Seto, Illusion Magician activate Binding Illusion".

Illusion Magician formed and it flew towards but at that moment so said Aknadin, "I use this moment to summon my Dark Ushebti to be trapped by the Binding Illusion instead of Duos". The sarcophagus creature appeared in front of Duos and got trapped inside the Binding Illusion while Duos continued towards Illusion Magician.

"I won't let you because I know activate my creatures special ability, I know activate Spiria Shield". Spiria formed her shield in front of Illusion Magician blocking Duos attack much to Seto's shock and irritation and Atem smiled, Isis and Mahad used teamwork and tactic to stop Seto's raw power.

Shada lifted his DiaDhank, "I now activate Zelua's special ability, he can cancel out the special ability of a creature, and I chose your Spiria Shield Isis". Zelua negated the Spiria Shield but at that moment so said Karim, "Now I summon the Desert Trapdoor Spider and it will now trap your Zelua". The spider appeared and fired webbing at Zelua making it unable to move.

Seto smirked at Shada, "Thanks for the help Shada so now let me repay you". Duos turned around towards Zelua and to everyone's shock cut him in half, Shada held his chest in pain. "When Duos sacrifice one of his teammates so does his power increase so right now his power doubled and now I'm going to sacrifice Dark Ushebti in order to triple his power".

Duos destroyed Ushebti as well and then charged up his sword, "Now Duos, Aura Sword attack, destroy all of their monsters at once". Duos took and destroyed Spiria, Illusion Magician and The Trapdoor Spider all at once with one swing of his sword and Shimon declared Seto's group as the winners.

Atem narrowed his eyes, he wasn't surprise that Duos power could increase by sacrificing his allies, that's something Seto would do in order to win, Karim stood up and looked at Seto, "You may have won Seto but it was not a good victory since you sacrificed your own teammates monsters".

Seto smirked at him, "I might listen to your advices when you can defeat me in a shadow game Karim, if our Pharaoh hadn't been able to summon Obelisk so had all of us been destroy so that proves that power is everything that matters".

Atem got a smirk on his face, "I admit that it's good to have powerful creatures Seto but you shouldn't underestimate the weak either, it could become embarrassing for you". Seto smirked at him, "Oh really, then why don't you prove it Pharaoh? Let's battle you and me right now".

"Seto you are insulting the Pharaoh right now and…" Atem cut Shimon off by standing up, "Very well I accept the challenge Seto". He walked down to the field and stood against Seto who smirked, "I'm going to enjoy seeing the power of Obelisk again".

Atem smirked at him, "Didn't I tell you already? This battle will prove the power of the small so Obelisk will have to sit on the sideline today, now summon your Duos". Seto wasted no time and summoned his Duos, Atem activated his DiaDhank, "I now summon thee, come forth Kuriboh".

All of the guardians got shocked when they saw him summon Kuriboh, the little furry creature had barely any power at all, Mahad wondered what Atem was thinking when he heard Shimon whisper: "Clever Pharaoh, very clever indeed". He looked at Shimon and saw a smirk on the old man's face, he realized that Kuriboh must have a good special ability so that he could stand up to Duos.

Seto laughed, "I can't believe you summoned that thing, but that works for me anyway, I win Pharaoh, NOW Duos attack his Kuriboh and defeat the Pharaoh". Duos flew towards Kuriboh and prepared to slice Kuriboh in half.

But Atem chuckled and Seto got shocked when he saw that dozens more Kuribohs appeared, "I activated Kuriboh's special ability, he has the ability to multiply and I won't take any damage until you have destroyed all of the Kuribohs but they won't stop multiplying until the battle is over".

Seto growled in anger, he had to destroy all of them to win but they would appear faster than he could destroy them, he gasped in shock as the Kuribohs began to cover Duos entire body, soon so were Duos completely covered by Kuribohs and couldn't move an inch.

"See how your precious power is failing right now Seto and I have one more thing to tell you, when Kuriboh attacks so does he self-destruct in contact with the enemy, Duos might be able to handle one Kuriboh self-destructing but can he handle many self-destructing?"

Seto got worried, Duos wouldn't be able to handle all of this Kuribohs self-destructing on him, Atem ordered Kuriboh to attack and every Kuriboh self-destructed and destroyed Duos. Seto went down on a knee and held his chest in pain when his Duos was destroyed, he looked at Atem who just stood there, "Since my Kuribohs was destroyed by attacking so doesn't I lose life force when their destroyed, now I think you have something to say to the others".

Seto growled and got up and looked at the others sacred guardians, "I apologize for my attitude, it seems that I was wrong about that only power can bring us victory". After that he left the throne room and the others soon left leaving only Atem, Mana and Mahad in the throne room.

Mana ran up to Atem and hugged him causing him to laugh, Mahad came up to him with a smile on his face, "That was impressive Atem, I don't think Seto ever thought that his Duos would lose to a creature like Kuriboh but even so I think Black Luster Soldier would have been able to take down Duos with no problem at all".

Black Luster Soldier was the creature that was born inside of Atem's heart and it was a powerful warrior with a sword and a shield, "That's true but that was not the point of all of this, I wanted him to realize that power alone won't be able to beat Bakura and that we need to work together". Mahad nodded and knew that Atem was right.

AT THE SAME TIME OUTSIDE OF THE CITY,

Bakura sat on a cliff and looked at the palace, "Maybe I was a little hasty by trying to obtain all seven items at once, I will have to weaken the Pharaoh and his guardians by taking them down one by one and no matter how much I would like to take out the old man with the eye who destroyed my village so do I think I will go after the one with the ring first, I think his name was Mahad. Well Mahad beware because I'm coming after you next".

**So Atem taught Seto an important lesson but now Bakura is planning his next move, what will happen next and can our young Pharaoh stop the thief king from gathering the seven items? Continue reading to find out and please review. **


	4. Spending time with Mana

The chosen Pharaoh

**Last time so did Mahad tell Atem that he couldn't find Mana and they looked around worried until they found her, Seto came up with a plan on building a army of shadow creatures and it seemed like Aknadin had done something bad in the past. Later so did the guardians have a practice battle but it ended with Seto sacrificing his teammates creatures in order to win. Atem decided to teach him a lesson and used Kuriboh to defeat Seto's Duos, showing him that power isn't everything, however outside the city so were Bakura planning his next move and decided that he would go after Mahad first, what will happen?**

Chapter 4- Spending time with Mana

TWO DAYS AFTER THE PRACTICE BATTLE,

Mana sat in Mahad's office and sighed, Mahad looked at her irritated since it was the 20th time she sighed, "If you don't have anything to do Mana why don't you practice magic?" Mana looked at him, "I'm not in the mood, I want to see Atem but he doesn't have time for me".

Mahad looked at her, "Well he's the king of Egypt now so what did you expect?" Mana looked at him, "I just want a little time with him, even just an hour would be enough". Mahad sighed, "If I'm not mistaking so is he going to be free tomorrow but you two can't just hang out like you used to".

Mana immediately looked more positive, "We can ride down to the Nile, we haven't been there for what feels like ages". Mahad chuckled a little when he saw her happy face, "I shall talk to him about this later, so let's practice a little magic because you need it, after all it was just yesterday that I had a tornado in here". Mana rubbed her neck while she smiled sheepishly.

A FEW HOURS LATER,

Atem sighed, he had listened to the people who had gotten their houses damaged during Bakura's attack, he had tried to make sure that they had somewhere to be and had food and now that he was done with them so did he had a mountain of paperwork.

He was half done and was already exhausted, he now knew why his father had been so exhausted so often when he were Pharaoh, he had paperwork. He heard a knock and told the person to come in and Mahad entered, "What can I do for you Mahad?"

Mahad had a smirk on his face, "Mana is so bored when you aren't around her, doesn't that make you happy?" Atem's face turned crimson, "S-s-shut up Mahad".

He didn't knew how many who knew it but only his father and Mahad had told Atem that they knew that he was in love with Mana, he knew that they said that he should follow his heart but he knew that others would never accept that choice. However he was now the king of Egypt and could chose anyone he wanted to be with, but he was still unsure if he should tell her, he was afraid that their friendship would change if she didn't feel the same way.

"Anyway Atem the reason I came here was because since she knows that you will be free tomorrow so does she wonder if you wanted to hang out with her tomorrow". Atem smiled when he heard that, "Tell her that I accept the offer, I need a break from all this paperwork and there is nothing that can distract me from this kind of stuff as much as spending time with Mana".

Mahad smiled at him, "I will tell her that you are going to spend time with her and tomorrow, disguise yourself and especially hide that spiky hair of yours since anyone would recognize it". Atem smiled sheepishly as he remembered a time when he was younger when he tried to sneak out from the palace and the guards recognized him from his unique hair.

Mahad began to make his way out of Atem's workroom but then he turned around and said with a smirk: "This would be a good chance to confess to her you know". Atem's face turned crimson again and he looked for something good to throw at Mahad but by the time he did so had Mahad already left the room.

LATER THAT EVENING,

Atem was lying on his bed, he was thinking about the next day and he was also thinking about what Mahad had said. There was no chance that he could confess to Mana even though he wanted to.

He heard a sound from his balcony and sat up, his hands went over to the table next to the bed and took his DiaDhank and the Millennium Puzzle, he got up only to see Mana get inside, he sighed relieved.

"Mana you can't sneak into my room anymore, if anyone found out that a magician apprentice could sneak into my room while a crazy maniac is on the loose so would they increase the guards around my room and that's something I don't want to happen".

He suddenly saw that Mana was staring at him while her cheeks were a little red, he looked down and remembered that he didn't have a shirt on. He blushed and looked away, "S-so what brings you here anyway?" Mana smiled at him, "I just came to thank you for spending time with me tomorrow".

Atem smiled at her, "That isn't something you need to thank me for, I want to spend time with you too Mana, I guess you want to tell me what you have planned for tomorrow but don't tell me, let it be a surprise". Mana looked at him shocked over that he had figured out why she came but smiled, "Alright, then I see you tomorrow Atem, and I also heard that we need disguises so I will come by tomorrow so that we can find a way to sneak you out of this place". And with that she left him alone in his room.

THE NEXT DAY,

Mana looked so that no guards where around before she signaled to Atem that the coast was clear and he came up next to her, they had tied down his spiky hair and put on a coat with a hood so no one could get a good look on his face, Mana also had a coat with hood.

They snuck towards the outside of the city there Mahad were waiting for them with horses for them, Atem took of the hood and untied his hair that immediately stood up again. They both got up on the horses and rode away, for the next hour so were the two of them riding through the desert and chasing each other and was having fun.

AN HOUR LATER,

Atem and Mana had reached the Nile, they sat down and put their feet into the water, Mana suddenly took out her magic wand. Atem got worried when he saw the wand, he quickly stood up and backed away, Mana looked confused at him, "What's wrong Atem?"

"Well since I know how it usually goes when you use magic so is it safer to keep some distance between us when you take out that wand of yours". Mana looked hurt, "Come on, I don't mess up that badly".

Atem gave her a weird look, "How about the time you used that rain spell and flooded half of the palace? Or the time you used your fire spell and put Mahad's entire office on fire and burned up a lot of important documents? Or every time you use your wind spell, whenever you tried that one so did you create a tornado and I heard that it happened recently as well".

Mana stuck out her tongue at him, "You're mean Atem and by the way I was just going to practice my levitation spell that's all". Atem hide behind a big rock, "Well I will just hide here just in case, your spells have gone in the opposite direction before and I don't want my feet to leave the ground".

Mana rolled her eyes and waited, when a fish jumped out of the water in the Nile so did she use the levitation spell and the fish stopped in the air, she moved her wand and the fish followed the movements.

Atem watched her use the spell and thought that she actually had been able to use it without problem, but then the fish stopped in the air, Mana got shocked before she began to swing her wand around trying to get the fish to move again. It got blown up like a balloon and then air came out through its mouth and it flew around in the air for a few seconds before it flew into Mana's face, it then fell into the Nile and Atem saw a red mark in Mana's face there the fish had hit her.

Atem blinked a few times before he began to laugh like crazy, Mana looked at him irritated, she gathered water in her hands and threw it in his face. He used his hands to get the water out of his eyes, and then he ran over to Mana who jumped into the water, he chased her until they tripped and Atem landed on her.

They opened their eyes and blushed when they saw how close their faces were to each other, he tried to move but felt his left hand squeeze something soft and Mana moaned, he looked down and saw that his left hand were on her left breast.

Atem jumped back up on his feet and turned his back to Mana to hide his face that was completely red, Mana got up and looked away with an equally red face.

"S-s-sorry for that Mana, it was an accident". Mana nodded, "Yeah I know", Then Mana smirked, she turned around and knocked away Atem's feet and the young Pharaoh yelled in surprise as he fell on his back into the water.

He shook his head to get rid of the water and looked at Mana shocked and saw her laughing, he got a smirk and splashed some water into her face. Mana shook her head and saw Atem get up on his feet and so did they began to chase each other and were laughing like they did when they were younger.

A few minutes later so did they lie down next to the Nile and was breathing heavy, they smiled at each other, "Thanks for spending time with me Atem, I haven't have this much fun for a while". Atem smile got bigger, "Don't' mention it, I needed this, but I think we should start getting back now or someone will panic because the king of Egypt can't be found anywhere". Mana nodded and they got up on their feet and walked over to the horses.

AN HOUR LATER,

Atem and Mana returned to the place they had met Mahad earlier and saw him stand there waiting for them. Mahad came up to Atem, "I have been able to make the others think that you have been in your workroom and didn't want to be disturbed, so you have to get into the room before someone discovers the truth".

Atem nodded and told Mana that he would see her later and put on his disguise and followed Mahad. Mahad kept a lookout for any soldiers or guards as they walked through the palace. They reached Atem's workroom and he got inside and closed the door just as Aknadin and Shimon was coming towards the room, they stopped in front of Mahad.

"Is the Pharaoh still in there Mahad? We have gotten the report from the soldiers that are looking for Bakura". Atem heard that and immediately told them to come in, the three of them came into the workroom, the three of them bowed their heads for him.

"My king, the soldiers have searched through most of the kingdom but they haven't found a trace of Bakura". Atem gritted his teeth, "Even so we must find him before he strikes again". The others nodded and left, Atem looked out through the window.

_I won't rest until I have taken you down Bakura, you will not destroy the peace that my father worked so hard to create in the land of Egypt, Atem thought._

AT THE SAME TIME WITH BAKURA,

Bakura looked at the city with Zorc's servants behind him, he chuckled, "It's almost time now my friends, I will soon make a move which will eventually lead to the Pharaoh's downfall and the destruction of Egypt". Bakura began to laugh and he and the servants rode away.

LATER THAT EVENING WITH MANA,

Mana sitting in her room while thinking about her time with Atem, it had been a while since she had had him for herself, she liked it that way, she shook her head, "I have to stop thinking like this, he's the king of Egypt and my oldest friend, we can never be anything more than friends".

Even though she had always known this so couldn't she stop herself from falling in love with Atem when she was thirteen, she liked everything about him but mostly that he is a really amazing person.

Every time there was a big social party at the palace and she saw him with the daughters of nobles so did she just want to cry. She knew that they were trying to catch his interest, make him want to marry one of them, and Mana hated that even though she knew that there was no way that Atem had the same kind of feelings for her.

So earlier today when Atem fell on her so was she forced to stop herself from kissing him, "I just have to forget my feelings for him, even though they have grown over the past three years I have to forget them, after all we can never be anymore than friends anyway".

AT THE SAME TIME WITH ATEM,

Atem was looking out over the city, even now they hadn't found a trace of Bakura, he was wondering what that thief was planning to do next and why he hadn't attacked again.

_Maybe he realized that he can't take us all on at once and is planning on taking us on one by one, if he does he will wipe out most of the guardians since most of them don't have that much power alone, Atem thought._

Atem came to think of Mahad, it wasn't known by many but Mahad had sealed away most of his true power right before he got the Millennium Ring since it was so great that his life was at stake since he might lose control over his magical energy. If Mahad were to release all of his power he could take on Bakura and his Diabound and hold his own, but no matter how powerful Mahad is so would he in the end not be able to defeat Bakura.

Atem sighed, he needed to find where Bakura was hiding and fast, he heard steps behind him and turned around and saw Mahad come towards him, Mahad stood next to Atem.

"It looks like something is troubling you Atem, what's wrong?" Atem looked at him, "I'm just thinking about Bakura, we have to find him before he strikes again".

Mahad looked at him, "We will find him and stop him, trust me". Atem smiled at him, Mahad got a smirk on his face, "So did you confess today?" Atem's face became crimson, "Oh come on Mahad, stop already". Mahad laughed at his friend's embarrassment and Atem soon began to laugh as well before the two of them walked towards their rooms to get some sleep.

**So Atem had a good day with Mana there he could just relax and have fun but now he has to focus on finding Bakura, he has to stop the thief king from causing more** **destruction, but will Atem be able to stop him? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	5. The birth of Dark Magician

The chosen Pharaoh

**Last time so did Atem and Mana spend time with each other, they had both fun together but also got into a really embarrassing moment, but as soon as they returned so was Atem told that Bakura was nowhere to be found. He was worried over what Bakura could be planning and hoped that he could stop Bakura before it was too late. Mahad then arrived and since he knew about Atem's feelings for Mana so did he ask Atem if he confessed to her, making Atem become embarrassed, what will happen next?**

Chapter 5- The birth of Dark Magician

Atem was walking down a corridor when he looked out through a window and saw Mana in the palace garden. He knew he had some time before he was going to meet his guardians to talk about enhancing the security on his father's tomb, so he began to make his way to the palace garden.

Mana was sitting on the ground looking up into the sky, she was thinking about yesterday and the time she spent with Atem, she blushed when she remembered when he fell on her, she was close to kiss him. She suddenly felt someone put a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and blushed a little when she saw Atem behind her.

"Atem what are you doing here?" Atem sat down next to her, "I had a little spare time and saw you sitting here and thought I should talk to you a little". Mana smiled while looking at him, "Thanks, you know there is something I wanted to ask you, could you summon your Black Luster Soldier someday so I can get to see him again? I have only seen him once and it has been a while so I don't remember much about it".

Atem smiled at her, "Maybe but I can't summon creatures every time you ask me, I haven't summoned him for a long time so I don't remember how powerful he really was". Mana looked at him and suddenly asked. "Don't you have another swordsman sealed away in your sanctuary, Buster something?"

Atem's eyes narrowed, "You mean Buster Blader, I don't look forward trying to control him since last time, you know how my father made me summon more and more powerful creatures, well one day I tried to summon Buster Blader but I lost control over him and he went berserk".

Mana looked at him, "Yeah but that was three years ago, you're more powerful now so don't let that memory stop you from summoning a powerful creature". Atem smiled at her, "You're right, I won't be afraid of him anymore". Then Atem remembered that he needed to get to the throne room, so he got up and told Mana that he would talk more with her later and left.

LATER IN THE THRONE ROOM,

Atem was sitting on the throne and Mahad was on a knee in front of him, "My king rest assure that the tomb of king Aknamkanon will never be disturbed again, my team of sorcerers are castings a few protecting spells over it as we speak". Atem smiled at him, "Thanks Mahad I know you will not fail me".

Seto looked at Mahad with a smirk, "Yes but we also know how well your students are doing Mahad, so I won't be able to believe that it's safe until I have tested it myself". Shimon looked at him, "Alright Seto that's enough".

Atem looked at him with a smirk, "I agree, of everyone in this room so should you know that it's not that easy to control magic, after all the last time you tried so did the fireball you created begin to chase you all around the palace". Seto's face became red with embarrassment, he hated when someone brought that memory up, it was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to him.

However Atem saw Isis Millennium Necklace glow and she looked sad and worried at Mahad, Atem was unsure what to think when he saw how she looked at him but it worried him too. Everyone left but Mahad remained and said that he wanted to talk to Atem in private.

Atem walked with Mahad and they stopped and saw a few soldiers pulling a stone tablet with them, "You're taking a tablet with you?" Mahad looked at him, " You can never be too careful Atem". Mahad looked at the soldiers with a weird look in his eyes, "Mahad, what's wrong?"

Mahad looked at him, "Atem, if something were to happen me so do I want you to promise me something". Atem looked at him shocked, "What do you mean? What's going on here Mahad?" Mahad looked back towards the soldiers, "Just promise me Atem", Atem looked at him before he sighed.

"Fine I promise", Mahad smiled, "If something happens to me so do I want you to tell Mana your feelings and ask her to be by your side". Atem's face became crimson. But he soon calmed down and looked out over the soldiers, "Well since nothing will happen to you so isn't that going to happen for a while".

Mahad, smiled sadly, Atem didn't know that he had felt Bakura's presence near the city and that he had decided to take him down once and for all, and that he was going to do it alone.

AN HOUR LATER,

Atem and Shimon was standing on the balcony and was watching Mahad and his soldiers leaving for Aknamkanon's tomb, when Atem heard steps coming towards him from behind and turned around and saw Mana coming towards them.

"Master Mahad take me with you I can help", Mana was about to jump of the balcony but Shimon grabbed her arm, "Get back here immediately Mana", he pulled hard enough to pull her down but she fell on him.

Shimon looked at her, "It's far too dangerous with Bakura still out there and you are just a student", Mana got up on her feet with a irritated look on her face, "I'm Mahad's BEST student, I have more than twice the skills than the sorcerers that are at the tomb and Mahad might need my help". Shimon looked, "It looks like that you underestimate your master's skills". Mana looked at him confused.

"Mahad is a strong magician, in fact you wouldn't find a stronger magician even if you searched the entire world, he will be just fine". Mana smiled, "Yeah I know". Atem and Shimon looked at each other, they both knew that Mahad had sealed away most of his power for his own safety but Mana didn't, if Mahad were to unleash all of his power so would he become the most powerful sacred guardian in the sacred court.

WITH MAHAD,

Mahad was walking towards the ports to the palace when he saw Isis appear in front of him, he stopped in front of him, "Isis, you have seen my future right?" Isis was about to say something but Mahad interrupted her, "I would prefer not to know what awaits me, just do me a favor, if I would fall make sure the Pharaoh is safe in my place".

He walks past her and then she calls out to him, "One thing I can tell you is that you're going to return Mahad", Mahad turned his head slightly and looked at her before he thanked her and continued.

He remembered back to a time when they were younger, Atem had just given a fruit to Mana and didn't notice a snake appear behind him, Mahad pushed him out of the way only to be bitten himself. Mahad told him not to worry but Atem began to suck the snake venom out, while telling Mahad that they were friends and friends help each other.

_You have always protected me more than I could ever protect you Atem even as a child, so no matter where my path lead me so do I intend to repay all my debts to you my friend, Mahad though as he continued to walk. _

LATER THAT EVENING WITH ATEM AND MANA,

Mana and Atem was sitting on Atem's bed, Mana was still worried, "What if something happens to him Atem?" Atem smiled, "Come on Mana, there is no trouble that Mahad can't get himself out of Mana and you know that".

Mana nodded, she knew that Mahad could handle himself against almost anyone, but there was one she was worried about, what if he ran into Bakura?

A FEW HOURS LATER WITH MAHAD,

Mahad stopped in the middle of the and divided the group of soldiers into two groups, one was heading towards Aknamkanon's tomb while the rest followed Mahad towards the spellcaster's training grounds, as they got closer so did Mahad look behind them and saw Bakura and his minions on the cliff the right of them. He knew that Bakura would try to take him on when he was alone.

He entered the training grounds while the soldiers pulled the stone tablet to the cliff over the entrance to the training grounds.

INSIDE THE TRAINING GROUNDS,

Mahad standing on a bridge with his arms folded, he thought:

_I swore that I would never do this but I don't have choice now, in order to defeat Bakura and protect my Pharaoh, I have to release the power I sealed away here for so long ago._

Mahad began to glow as he released the seal and he felt the power he once sealed away return to him, he was no ready to take on Bakura and his Diabound.

OUTSIDE OF THE TRAINING GROUNDS,

Bakura chuckled, "So this is Aknamkanon's new tomb, I can now both gain the Millennium Ring and destroy Aknamkanon's tomb and his remains, two birds with one stone".

Bakura rode through the entrance with Zorc's servants following him but the soldiers caused big boulders to fall over the entrance, trapping both Bakura and Mahad inside of the training grounds.

Bakura got of his horse and continued and soon Mahad standing on a bridge waiting for him, "I guess that this isn't the new tomb of Aknamkanon". Mahad unfolded his arms, "Do you really think I would led you to our former Pharaoh's new resting place so are you a fool, this is the spellcaster's training grounds and here so will I make you for threatening the life of my king and endangered the safety of our people".

Bakura laughed, "Do you really think that you can defeat me? Be smart and just hand over the Millennium Ring and you might leave here with your soul or fight me and be banished to the shadow realm".

Mahad put a hand on the ring, "I shall never hand it over to the likes of you, in fact it's me who is going to make sure that it is your soul that is sealed away". Bakura laughed loudly, "After I defeated you along with the other guardians do you really think you can defeat me alone?"

"Yes because now I am more powerful than you can ever imagine". Bakura looked at him confused, "Long ago so did I bury a mighty force here and now I have once again released it".

Bakura chuckled, "Interesting, let's see you use this power then", he activated his DiaDhank, "Come forth now, almighty Diabound". A pillar of light appeared behind Bakura and Diabound appeared but he looked different, he was now gray and had blue lines on his arms and shoulders and the snake tail was light blue. Mahad was shocked when he saw how Diabound looked.

"But that's not what your creature looked like in our last encounter", Bakura chuckled while Diabound's snake tail hissed, "As the darkness and hatred within be continues to grow so will my beast continue to evolve and become more powerful than before".

"My monster's strength has also grown since the last time we met", Mahad activated his DiaDhank, "Illusion Magician come forth". A whirlwind appeared in front of Mahad and out of it came then Illusion, he had gotten bigger and was now just as big as Mahad and his magic wand had gotten bigger as well.

Mahad and Bakura looked at each other and then said at the same time, "Diaha". Bakura held out his right arm, "Now my mighty beast, attack his Magician with Poison Fang Strike". Diabound's snake tail flew towards illusion Magician and moved so fast that it looked like it were more snakes.

But Illusion Magician dodged all the attacks and when got behind Diabound, "You have to do better than that Bakura". Bakura looked behind himself shocked, "Now it's time for Illusion Magician to counterattack with Illusionary Shockwave".

Illusion Magician unleashed a magic blast from his wand that hit Diabound with enough force to make him fall down, "And now so am I going to gather some of my own magical energy and give it to my Magician in order to increase his attack strength". Mahad's DiaDhank began to glow and he transferred some of his power to Illusion Magician who began to glow and got stronger.

Illusion Magician attacked Diabound with five more Illusionary Shockwaves and the explosions covered Diabound's entire body and Bakura covered his face for the shockwaves before he went down on a knee in pain. Illusion Magician flew away from the cloud of smoke right before came out of it while he was shaking in pain, Bakura got slowly up on his feet again and thought:

_How is it possible that a mere spellcaster can damage my mighty Diabound? I guess he is more powerful than I actually thought so I have to get serious. _

Mahad stood there and began to feel the side effect of transferring his strength to Illusion Magician, but he was determined to stop him and he thought:

_I refuse to let Bakura endanger the lives of my people so even if it means that I have to deplete my own power so must I stop him, in the name of my friend, Pharaoh Atem, Mahad thought._

OUTSIDE OF THE TRAINING GROUNDS,

Zorc's servants was starting to grow restless and the soldiers saw that as one of them said to the captain, "Sir Bakura's henchmen are getting restless", he looked down at them, "Of course they are because he is trapped in this cavern alone with our master, now raise the tablet".

A few soldiers pulled in ropes and got a stone tablet to stand up on the cliff, "As soon as Bakura's Diabound appear on this stone so will we know that he has been defeated, that shadow creature will be sealed for all eternity, and now in the name of our king let's fight to defend the peace, long live the Pharaoh". Everyone shouted long live the Pharaoh before they began to slide down the mountain to fight Bakura's henchmen.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE PALACE,

Atem was turning in his bed, he was having nightmares while the Millennium Puzzle next to him were glowing, even though it were not on him so were the puzzle connected to him and now its power had awakened and was showing him pictures of Mahad and Bakura's duel in his sleep.

His eyes flew open and he sat up sweaty, he looked at the puzzle that stopped glowing, he got up and walked out on his balcony, "I can't get rid of the feeling that Mahad is in danger". He sighed and wondered if he was just worried because of what Mahad had said earlier when he noticed a glow and looked up.

He saw that Mahad's stone sanctuary was glowing and he got worried, "Oh no, Mahad must be in a shadow game and right now I can only think of one person he would be fighting". Atem rushed back into his room and got dressed, once he had attached his cape so did he put the Millennium Puzzle around his neck before he ran out of his room to get to Mahad's sanctuary.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH ISIS,

Isis was sitting before the blue flames there she usually tried to see the future and she gasped in fear, "Mahad, no".

BACK TO MAHAD AND BAKURA,

Mahad was gasping, "Giving your own power to your Magician was rather foolish", Bakura looked at Mahad with a smirk on his face, "Sure your monster might have gotten a little stronger, but you have also weakened yourself a bit and are more vulnerable now". Mahad looked at him, "You're wrong, my loyal creatures will protect me and together so will we take you down".

Mahad's DiaDhank glowed as he summoned another creature, the creature crawled up for a pillar to the bridge before he sunk into it. Mahad order Illusion Magician to attack and Bakura growled, "Enough, Diabound strike his creature down right now".

Diabound and Illusion Magician flew towards each other and Diabound began to charge up a Helical Shockwave. But at that moment so did a green creature, it had two arms with three claws on each, five legs and many red eyes. Bakura looked at it shocked, "Now Shadow Ghoul, ambush attack". On Mahad's order so did Shadow Ghoul strike Diabound in the face and made him lose focus and that cancelled out his Helical Shockwave.

Bakura growled, "So the great Mahad are fighting dirty". Shadow Ghoul jumped back into the wall and out of reach of Diabound, "You just don't like that my monsters have the upper hand, and now illusion Magician strike down Diabound". Illusion Magician unleashed an Illusionary Shockwave that hit Diabound with full force and Bakura covered his face to shield it from the shockwaves, "Go Shadow Ghoul, it's your turn now".

Shadow Ghoul jumped and attacked Diabound in the face again and jumped back into the wall right before Illusion Magician attacked Diabound, Bakura looked at Diabound, "No my Diabound". Shadow Ghoul once again came out of the wall behind Diabound, "One more time, ambush attack Shadow Ghoul".

Shadow Ghoul lifted his arm and tried to strike Diabound but Bakura got a smirk on his face, "Not this time Mahad". Diabound had his snake tail wrapped around the bridge and swung under it and avoided Shadow Ghoul's attack to Mahad's shock, Diabound then came up again and grabbed Shadow Ghoul by his throat and destroyed him.

Mahad held his chest in pain as he lost some of his life force, he looked at Illusion Magician, "Magician, attack", Illusion Magician attacked and caused a big explosion, "Did I get him?" The explosion disappeared, "No he disappeared somehow, but where is he?"

Bakura chuckled, "If you want to know where Diabound is you just have to turn around and look behind you". Diabound came out of the wall behind Illusion Magician and the magician turned around just as Diabound punched and sent him flying into the wall behind Bakura.

Mahad went down on his knees while he was holding his chest in pain, "How did you do that? My Shadow Ghoul is the only one with the ability to pass through walls". Bakura chuckled, "That's right I never mention this, my Diabound has the unique ability to inherit the power of every monster he defeats in battle".

Mahad was completely shocked, "It can't be, there is no way an ability like that exist". Bakura had a smirk on his face, "But it's true, I guess you can say that both Diabound and I have a knack for stealing things". Bakura began to laugh and Mahad just stared at him.

AT MAHAD STONE SANCTUARY,

Mana was trying to get inside but the guards there stopped her, "Let me in, I'm sure that master Mahad is in trouble". One of the guards looked her in the eyes, "We were told not to let anyone inside until master Mahad returns". The guards pushed Mana so she fell to the ground, she looked at them, "What are you doing?" The guards was about to say something when they heard and angry voice say, "That's what I am wondering too, what do you think you're doing?"

The guards looked behind Mana with worried expressions and Mana turned around to see Atem stand there, the guards fell to their knees and bowed for him, Atem helped Mana up and said to the guards. "Mana is Mahad's student and she is worried about him and so am I, you're going to let us pass". Atem told Mana to follow him and the two of them walked into the sanctuary.

"By the way Mana why did you come to Mahad's sanctuary?" Mana looked at him, "I had a nightmare that he were in trouble Atem, I didn't know what to do so I came here to see what were going on and if I could help him somehow".

Atem looked at her, "I had the same dream and then saw that his sanctuary was glowing so I came here to check things". They then noticed a glow and looked up, "Look, it's Mahad's Illusion Magician". Atem saw that Mana was right, "He only uses it in battle if he is in trouble so he must be facing Bakura right now".

Mana got worried, "But it's connected to Mahad's soul, if it's destroyed permanently so will Mahad be trapped in the shadow realm for all eternity", Mana said while the two of them looked at the tablet worried.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH MAHAD,

Mahad looked up at Diabound, "Magician attack him now", Illusion Magician prepared an attack but Diabound went inside the wall before he could attack, Mahad looked around searching for Diabound.

Bakura laughed, "There is no way you can win now Mahad", Diabound's snake tail came out of the wall and sunk its razor sharp teeth into Illusion Magician, Mahad gasped in pain when Diabound's snake tail bit Illusion Magician.

Diabound's snake tail took and threw Illusion Magician into another wall and Mahad was starting to see double, he knew that Illusion Magician couldn't take much more of this.

BACK TO MAHAD'S SANCTUARY,

Mana and Atem saw cracks appear in Illusion Magician's stone tablet and got worried, "We have to help him". Atem nodded, "Let's go Mana", they both ran out and towards the horse stables.

LATER IN THE DESERT,

Atem was riding through the desert with Mana behind him, "Where can he be?" Atem looked at her, "Well one thing I know is that he's not at my father's tomb, so where else can he be?"

They suddenly saw energy lightning go up into the sky behind some hills, Atem stopped the horse, "Isn't that..:" Mana nodded, "The spellcaster's training grounds". Atem turned his horse in the direction of the energy lightning. "Well at least now we know where Mahad are", they rode towards the spellcaster's training grounds at full speed.

They saw the training grounds after about 15 minutes, they saw to their shock a lot of soldiers on the ground and the captain facing Bakura's seven henchmen. Atem pulled up a sword that he passed and rode towards the henchmen that noticed him and rode towards him.

Atem lifted the sword and knocked down all seven of the henchmen, he stopped in front of the captain, "Where is Mahad?" The captain looked at him, "He's battling Bakura inside of the training grounds right now my Pharaoh".

Atem gritted his teeth, he knew it, he looked at Mana, "Mana send a message to the others", Mana nodded and whistled for her hawk Anzu and sent her to the palace. Atem lifted the blade again when he saw the henchmen get back up again, "Mana get down, I will handle this". Mana told him to be careful and got off the horse, "Alright let's do this you bastards". Atem rode towards the henchmen with the sword over his head.

BACK INSIDE THE TRAINING GROUNDS,

Mahad was gasping and Bakura was chuckling, "I will give you one more chance to peacefully hand over your Millennium Ring", Mahad looked at him, "I will never give it to you Bakura".

Bakura chuckled again and walked towards Mahad but then a trap appeared and snapped around his ankle, Bakura fell to the ground. "What have you done to me Mahad?" Mahad stood up, "I think it's obvious, this sanctuary is loaded with traps and I used my magic to conceal them and just waited for you to step into one of them".

Bakura growled, "You can never contain me", Mahad began to step backwards, "Well from what I can see, it looks like I already have contained you, now to finish this".

_It's over now Atem, Mahad thought as he stepped on a trap plate on the bridge._

A huge scythe came towards Bakura, he looked at it worried, but he then changed his position so the scythe hit the trap on his ankle instead, "Thank you Mahad, but please be careful for a moment there I thought that you wanted to hurt me". Mahad gritted his teeth while Bakura laughed as now three huge scythes was swinging back and forth.

Bakura jumped onto the one closest to him and his body weight changed the course of it and it collided with the others and one of them swung towards Mahad who had to throw himself to the ground. Illusion Magician was looking for Diabound, Bakura chuckled, "I have had fun, but all good shadow games must come to an end, Diabound destroy Illusion Magician with your Helical Shockwave".

Diabound showed up over Illusion Magician and hit him with a full power Helical Shockwave.

AT THE SAME TIME AT THE PALACE,

The palace ports opened and Anzu flew out with Aknadin, Shada, Karim and Seto after her, "Why would Mahad do this, he cannot defeat Bakura alone", Seto said while riding in the lead.

At the same time so sat Isis at the blue flame, tears was coming out of her eyes, "Mahad".

WITH ATEM,

Atem was still struggling with the henchmen, he knew that he didn't have time for this, he lifted his DiaDhank, "Come forth Black Luster Soldier". Black Luster Soldier appeared and blocked one of the henchmen's sword with his shield and pushed the henchman off his horse and took on all of the henchmen while Atem turned to the entrance which were block by boulders.

Atem took a deep breath and lifted his DiaDhank, "Alright here goes, mighty dragon hunter, hear my call, come forth Buster Blader". The masked swordsman appeared with his huge sword on his back.

"Cut those boulders in half Buster Blader", Buster Blader drew his sword and ran towards the entrance and began to cut the boulders in half.

BACK WITH MAHAD,

Diabound stopped his attack and Illusion Magician's body began to disappear, Mahad felt that his soul was about to get sucked into the shadow realm, he then remembered the time when he got bitten by the snake and Atem sucked out the venom, he got up on his feet, he had enough power left for the spellcaster's final trick.

"My Pharaoh, it's finally time for me to repay my debts". Mahad's DiaDhank shattered and the Millennium Ring flew towards Bakura while Mahad's soul flew into his Illusion Magician.

Outside so did Atem and the other guardians feel that Mahad had been separated from the ring, when Isis felt it so did she get up and made her way to the spellcaster's training ground.

Bakura grabbed the ring, "Ha, the Millennium Ring is finally mine", then he felt a great power and looked up and saw Illusion Magician, "Bakura, you are walking down a dangerous path".

"Illusion Magician but I destroyed you", Illusion Magician looked at him and he got shocked when he saw Mahad's face inside the hat, "Mahad? What kind of trick are you playing me?"

Mahad pointed his wand at him, "I fused together with my Illusion Magician to defeat you Bakura". Diabound unleashed his Helical Shockwave and at the same time so did Mahad unleash his Dark Magic attack and it overpowered Diabound's attack and caused a huge explosion and Bakura fell down before the training grounds began to collapse.

OUTSIDE OF THE TRAINING GROUNDS,

Atem gasped in fear as he felt the ground tremble, he got even more worried when Mana ran to the entrance and called out to Mahad, he when saw that the tablet on the top of the cliff began to slide down… right towards Mana, he called out to Buster Blader who grabbed Mana and got out of the way right before the tablet hit the ground.

"My master". Mana ran towards the tablet with Atem after her, once they reach it so did they wait until the dust cleared and when they both gasped and Mana said, "Oh no, his soul is trapped in this stone, that means that he lost".

Mana fell down in front of the tablet and cried, Atem heard horses get closer and saw the other guardians, they were all shocked when they saw the tablet. A few minutes later so did he hear another horse coming and saw Isis come towards them.

Isis walked over to Mana, "Mana, Mahad may be trapped in that stone but he is still okay, in fact he is stronger than ever now, he fused himself with his Illusion Magician to become the mighty Dark Magician".

Mana looked at the tablet before she broke down, "But what about my training, I need Mahad in order to become a first class spellcaster, I can't do it without him".

Atem sat next to her and put his hands on her shoulders, she turned towards him and buried her face in his chest and cried, after a seconds hesitation so did he hold her tightly. Atem fought back his own tears and felt hatred like he had never felt before flow through his veins, he hated Bakura with all of his soul and swore right there that Bakura would not get away with what he had done.

**So Bakura got his hands on the Millennium Ring but then he got blasted one last time by Mahad, did he survive and if he did when will he strike again? Continue reading to find out and please give me reviews**


	6. A white dragon and Aknadin's secret

The chosen Pharaoh

**Last time so did Mahad challenge Bakura to a shadow game. In the beginning so had Mahad the upper hand with his Illusion Magician and Shadow Ghoul but when Diabound destroyed Shadow Ghoul and gained his ability to walk through walls so did Bakura get the upper hand. Mahad tried to fight but Diabound was just too strong and his Illusion Magician was badly damaged and was about to disappear. Mahad used his last power to fuse himself with his Illusion Magician in order to become Dark Magician and blasted Bakura and Diabound to they fell of the bridge and was then sealed in stone. What will happen next? **

Chapter 6- A white dragon and Aknadin's secret

Atem rode through the gates to the palace yard with his guardians behind him. he rode slowly while he was holding Mana, she had cried herself to sleep, he thought back to the soldiers left at what was left of the spellcaster's training grounds.

FLASHBACK,

Atem picked up Mana in his arms and walked towards his horse, but then he looked at the soldiers that was starting to wake up, "I'm going to send people to help the wounded and to get Mahad's tablet back to the palace, so just sit tight and wait I know that nothing more will happen now".

Atem reached his horse and put Mana on it before he sat up behind her to make sure she didn't fall off and then he and his sacred guardians rode of back towards the palace.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Atem got off his horse and was careful when he got Mana off it and held her carefully as he walked towards the palace, some guards came up to him and wondered what was going on.

"Send some people to the spellcaster's training grounds, there is wounded soldiers there and I also want you to get Mahad's stone tablet here and place it in my sanctuary".

The guards got shocked when he said Mahad's tablet and so he told them everything, they got sad when they heard what happened and said that they would do as he had told them. One of the guards tried to take Mana saying that he would take her to her room but Atem take a step backwards so that she was out of his reach.

"No I will do it, just send people to the training grounds as soon as possible". Atem walked past the guards and into the palace with Mana in his arms and his sacred guardians followed him.

A few minutes later so did Atem reach Mana's room, he carefully opened it and walked in, he walked over to her bed and placed her on it he sat down on the bed next to her.

He caressed her hair and was sad when he saw her sad face, he heard a sound behind him and looked around to see Isis stand there. "How is she Pharaoh?" He looked at Mana, "She hasn't woken up yet so I don't know but I know how she feels since we both have known Mahad for many years".

Isis came over to them and sat down and looked at Mana with a sad expression, "I wish that Mahad would have defeated Bakura, if you want so can I stay with Mana so you can rest Pharaoh".

Atem shook his head, "She needs a friend next to her when she wakes up, and I'm the only one who really fits the description now". Isis nodded and said that she understood and then left, leaving Atem with Mana, the young Pharaoh looked at the girl that he loved and wished that he could do anything to take away her pain.

A HOUR LATER,

Atem was sitting on Mana's bed while leaning on the wall trying to stay awake, it was in the middle of the night and he was exhausted after all that had happened only some hours ago.

He suddenly heard Mana moan and looked at her now fully awake to see her waking up, she sat up slowly while she was rubbing her left eye, she looked up and blushed a little when she saw Atem next to her.

But then she remembered that had happened and she looked at him with tears building up in her eyes again. "Atem, Mahad was… he was…" Mana broke down in tears again, Atem took and hugged her and held her tight, "Don't worry Mana it will be okay, I swear I will get Bakura for this".

Atem felt Mana who had her face buried in his chest shake her head, "Don't, I don't think I would be able to recover if he took you away from me too". When Atem heard that so did he feel his heartbeat increase, he wanted to tell Mana about his feelings but knew that this wasn't the best time for that.

Mana took her face away from his chest and looked him in the face, "Don't worry about me so much Atem, go and get some rest, you have much to do tomorrow". Atem didn't want to leave but Mana told him again to go and he realized that she needed time to be alone.

Atem got up and left the room, he walked through the corridor towards his own room but before he got there so did he stop, he remembered Mana's sad face and felt his anger rise, he slammed his arm in the wall. At the same time in a side corridor so were Seto walking when he heard a bang, he looked around the corner ready in case there was trouble only to see Atem with his arm against the wall.

Seto looked at Atem and heard him mumble, "I hate you Bakura, I really hate you for what you did to Mahad and for hurting the girl that I love, I swear that I will use the power of the Egyptian gods to send you to the deepest parts of the shadow realm there you will be tormented for all eternity".

Seto couldn't help but feel bad for the young Pharaoh, he may be the king of Egypt but he was also still just a teenager and he was going through things that he shouldn't, he decided he would do anything to stop this madman before things gets even worse.

Seto watched while Atem walked to his room to get some sleep, he hoped that he would be able to get some sleep, he would have a long day ahead of him.

A FEW HOURS LATER,

Atem was sitting on the throne, with his remaining guardians next to him with a soldier in front of him, "My king, we have searched through half of our villages but have not been able to find Bakura". Atem slammed his arm in the armchair of the throne and everyone looked at him shocked, he stood up and rage could be seen in his eyes.

"I don't care what you have to do, if you have to drain the river Nile of water then do so, JUST FIND HIM!" The soldier and the guardians looked shocked at him, Atem calmed down and sat down, "Please, just find him, he can't get way for this".

Seto looked at the Pharaoh, he then stepped forward and said, "It's true, what he has done is unforgivable but there is also another reason that he can't get away, he now has the Millennium Ring which makes him more dangerous than ever".

Karim looked at him, "We don't know that, for all we know so were Bakura crushed when the spellcaster's training ground collapsed from their battle". Shada looked at him, "It is a possibility but my key can still feel his presence", Seto looked at Karim, "And besides that, do you really think a person with so much power as Bakura would be finished by something like that?" Karim looked into the floor, he like all the others couldn't believe that Bakura was gone for good.

Seto looked at Atem, "I have a plan for hunting Bakura down and punish him for his crimes my king, "Atem looked at Seto and Aknadin gasped as he realized what Seto was going to do, "First we must seal off all the gateways out of the kingdom as well as the other villages, and then we must carefully observe all the village, until we find him so can no one be trusted".

Shimon looked at Atem, "He's right my king, for now so is everyone a suspect", Atem sighed, he knew that Seto had some other motives as well but right now so did he not care, all he wanted to do was stop Bakura from bringing more suffering to his people. "Very well, proceed with your plan Seto and inform me off all your findings", Seto nodded and ordered the guards to prepare the carrying chairs and told Shada to come with him.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH BAKURA,

At a sea under a waterfall so did Bakura come up from the water and was gasping, "Well I didn't think that would be so hard, I barely managed to get my hand on the Millennium Ring and get away with my life".

FLASHBACK,

Bakura and Diabound fell down after getting hit by Mahad's last attack and soon saw the ground under them come. He had Diabound fire his Helical Shockwave at the ground, blasting a huge hole into the ground straight down to a underground river which Bakura fell into.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Bakura smirked as he lifted the Millennium Ring, "But it was worth it because I now have the Millennium Ring, one item down and six items left". Bakura got up from the water and began to make his way to the palace, this time he would make some research on the remaining guardians, but not before he had made his Diabound even stronger.

A HALF HOUR LATER,

A few guards carried Shada and Seto on their carrying chairs and the people bowed for them, Shada looked at him, "What are you planning Seto? I know you're not doing this only to seal off Bakura's chances of escape".

Seto looked at Shada, "You know as well as I do that with the strength of our current shadow creatures we can't defeat Bakura and his Diabound, that is why Mahad is now sealed, we must strengthened our army of shadow creatures and hunt him down in order to protect our king".

Shada looked at him shocked, "Seto are telling me that we are going to put innocent through the Millennium trial? What would the Pharaoh say about that?" Seto looked at him, "I'm doing this to protect the Pharaoh Shada and…" Seto jumped down to the ground and looked at Shada, "My targets are not the innocents, it is potential criminals I will find and punish".

Shada looked irritated but knew that he would not change Seto's mind and the best way to end this fast was to help him, Seto looked at the guards. "Guards this is your orders, find everyone you suspect of criminal activities and bring them before me".

AT THE SAME TIME WITH ATEM,

Atem had been wondering if he did the right thing to agree to Seto's plan, he knew that Seto had another reason for doing this and that he didn't want Atem to know about it. He suddenly saw Mana going down to one of the underground chambers under the palace, he followed her and saw that she was practicing her magic, he heard her say, "I must improve my magic so I can take Mahad's place and protect Atem".

Atem felt happy that Mana wanted to be able to protect and make sure that he was okay, but he would be really worried if she stepped in to protect him and if she got hurt so would he snap and really hurt the one responsible for hurting her, he left and let her practice alone.

BACK TO SETO AND SHADA,

Seto and Shada had just finished checking a lowlife and found no shadow creature in him and sent the guards to take him away because they had heard him talking about assassinating the Pharaoh.

A few other guards came and threw a man on the ground, "We heard this scum disrespect the Pharaoh and say that he let Bakura do whatever he wanted without caring". Seto's eyes narrowed with anger, "Well that was very foolish things to say, prepare yourself to be judged by the Millennium items".

Shada stepped forward, "Now Millennium Key, let me look into this person's soul", the key allowed him to see into the man and saw a creature, "I see a creature growing within him, it looks harmless but it could become stronger later", Seto's eyes narrowed, before he would just have tossed this man aside but after being defeated by Kuriboh so would he not look past the possible powers of creatures that looked weak.

He told the guards to bring that man to the dungeon, but the man yelled, "You're making a mistake, why waste time with me when the dragon is loose? Seto looked at him confused, "What do you mean by dragon?" The man looked him in the eyes, "I'm talking about the terrifying white dragon".

Seto gasped when he heard that and memories of his past returned, how his village had been burned down and how a huge white dragon with blue eyes had appeared and had shown incredible power, "It's true I swear, the dragon hides on the day and is stalking their city on the night".

"Enough take him away now", Seto walked away with Shada looking after him shocked over his reaction and the man yelled that Seto would regret this. Shada followed Seto, "What was that Seto?" Seto was about that it was nothing when they heard shouting and saw a crowd gathered and walked over to them.

Seto walked through them and saw that they were throwing stones at a young girl with white hair, "What is this all about?" All gathered there looked at Seto when the young priest yelled at them, he walked over to the girl and looked at her, Shada came up to him.

But as Shada was about to ask what was going on when his key was reacting to the girl, it let him see inside of her and saw an incredible light and saw the form of a white dragon. Shada went down on a knee and Seto called out to him and asked what happened.

"I have never seen such a powerful spirit before", Seto looked at the girl shocked and then he got the feeling that he had seen her before. He looked at the guards, "Guards, this girl is coming with us, give her all the water and food she desires, and for all of you, leave at once or I will place all of you in the dungeon for what you did".

All the people gathered there ran away and Seto walked with the guards who were carrying the girl with Shada after him. Seto looked at him, "What did you see Shada?" Shada looked at him, "I creature that might have enough power to rival the power of the gods, a white dragon".

Seto looked at him shocked, he realized that the two things from his past that had returned, the white dragon and the girl, might be connected to each other, and he was going to find out if that was true.

WITH BAKURA,

Bakura was laughing as a beam of energy could be seen behind him that flew over the ground causing huge explosions and then so could Diabound be seen. The over part of his body was now green with blue lines on his shoulders with huge fangs and round red eyes and his snake tail was now purple and his four wings was now black.

_The more chaos I cause the faster my Diabound will evolve, now he will be able to take on Obelisk or any other gods the Pharaoh might summon, Bakura though before he laughed again and got on his horse and rode towards the palace._

LATER OUTSIDE OF THE PALACE,

Bakura had just separated from Zorc's servants, he had given them a piece of his soul as he had been told even though he didn't know why, they said that it was a safety precaution in case he was defeated.

He chuckled, he saw all the guards but they were nothing to worry about, he walked past them right under their noses, his Diabound had gained the ability to camouflage himself in the shadows and he used this ability to make the guards unable to see him and so he walked into the palace without getting detected.

He found his way to the archives and soon found the files on the sacred guardians, he ignored the one about Mahad since he had already defeated him. He found the file on the old guardian, his name was Aknadin and that he was actually the younger brother of the former Pharaoh Aknamkanon, "Interesting, very interesting indeed".

LATER AT AKNADIN'S STONE SANCTUARY,

Aknadin turned around when he heard steps and saw Seto come towards him, "Master Aknadin, we looked through the city and found some pretty strong creatures, you must be proud". Aknadin looked at him with a hard stare, "Do you really think that? Release these people at once". Seto said that he could not be serious, "Be silent Seto, you have disgraced the Pharaoh by doing this, so do the right thing and release them".

"I won't, I did this to protect the Pharaoh and I won't regret what I did", Aknadin tried to tell him to change his mind but Seto just excused himself and left, "Seto wait, listen to me you're making a huge mistake". Aknadin went down on a knee, "I should know all about that, after what I did at Kul Elna, destroying the village and its villagers to create the Millennium items. Please don't do a mistake similar to mine my son".

Aknadin sudden heard someone chuckle and got up and looked around and saw to his horror the last person he wanted to see when he was alone, Bakura.

A FEW MINUTES LATER WITH SETO,

Seto walked into the room where the girl was sleeping, he wondered if she really was the girl he had met some many years ago, the girl with the blue eyes and the white hair he had saved from a group of marauders, after they had managed to escape from them on his horse so did he sent her towards his village after he told her his name when she asked for it.

After he returned to his village on foot so did he seen smoke coming from the village from the cliff just outside the village, he knew that it was the same group he had saved the girl from, he ran into them and then they burned down his house right in front of him, he knew that his mom was still inside.

But then a huge white dragon with blue eyes appeared from the flames of the house and the men who held Seto pushed him away and tried to escape but the dragon wasn't planning on letting them get away, it charged up its attack and fired what looked like white lightning's at them and destroyed them, it then looked at the sky and roared while Seto stared at the dragon amazed over its destructive power. Back realized that this must be the same girl, she looked too much like her to be just a coincident.

AT THE SAME TIME AT AKNADIN'S SANCTUARY,

Bakura had one of his feet on Aknadin's chest pinning him to the ground while Diabound was destroying tablet after tablet from within the walls, he soon burst out of the walls and appeared Bakura who was laughing, "Looks like I can finally settling the score with you, I will make you pay for what you did to my village, you know the one you destroyed, Kul Elna". Aknadin gasped in fear and Bakura laughed even louder.

**So Bakura survived the battle with Mahad and is now planning on getting another item, will he take Aknadin's Millennium Eye or does he have something else planned? And who is this mysterious white haired girl? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	7. Atem vs Bakura, Slifer vs Diabound

The chosen Pharaoh

**Last time so did Seto begin to search the city for powerful creatures to use to battle Bakura and his Diabound, he then found about that a white dragon was in the city and he remembered seeing a white dragon a few years ago. He also found a girl with white hair being attack by some of the villagers and he also remembered that he saved a girl that looked like her years ago as well right before seeing the dragon and when he found out that she had a dragon spirit within her so did he wonder if there were a connection between them. Later that evening so were Aknadin also attacked by Bakura who made Aknadin realized that he really was the sole survivor of Kul Elna. What will happen next?**

Chapter 7- Atem vs Bakura, Slifer vs Diabound

Bakura smirked as he looked down on Aknadin while he was pressing his foot harder against his chest, "So how should I get my revenge for what you did to my village? Should I destroy you and take your eye? I could do that in a instant, that magician was much stronger than you are".

Aknadin looked at him shocked and worried, he could see the Millennium Ring around his neck, Bakura's eyes narrowed, "Was it worth it? Destroying my village to create the seven Millennium items so that you and Aknamkanon could gain more power?" Aknadin looked at him pleadingly, "Please, just let me explain why I did it".

Bakura grabbed him and lifted him up, "I don't care what your reasons was, you took away my home, my friends and my family from me", Bakura held up the ring, "I now know the perfect thing to do with you. I will make you serve me by placing a piece of my own consciousness inside of you". Aknadin gasped in fear, "I can sense it inside of you Aknadin, a great darkness and I'm going to bring it up to the surface".

Bakura's hand got closer to the Millennium Eye and Aknadin scream in fear and pain as Bakura grabbed it and once he had a good grip on it and risked to pull it out so did Bakura use the Millennium Ring to transfer a piece of his own consciousness in Aknadin's mind.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH ATEM,

Atem was standing on his balcony and was looking out over the sanctuaries when he gasped, he held the Millennium Puzzle, "My puzzle are sensing a dark and twisted presence". He suddenly heard Shimon call out to him and he turned around and saw the short man come towards him, "What's wrong Shimon?" Shimon stopped in front of him with a serious face.

"Our village along the Nile was attacked by Bakura's henchmen a few minutes ago", Atem stared at Shimon shocked until he heard an explosion, he quickly turned around and saw smoke rise from Aknadin's stone sanctuary, "Oh no, Aknadin is in there right now".

At the same time so did Seto get the feeling that something had happened to Aknadin and hurried to his stone sanctuary.

Shimon stood next to Atem, "My Pharaoh, there is only one person we know who is capable of a act of treason like this". Atem agreed, only Bakura could do this, he let his eyes search the entire palace yard until he saw Bakura run on a stone walkway over the guards.

Atem told the guards to go after him and the guards began to scatter and tried to find him, but as Bakura ran so did his eyes meet Atem's. Bakura smirked and Atem saw his mouth move, even though he couldn't hear him so did he know what he had said, "Come and get me Pharaoh". That was a challenge that Atem would not reject and so he ran towards the horse stables with Shimon's shouts of worry ignored.

As Atem ran down through the palace so was he thinking that it was time to finish this with Bakura, there was no way that Atem would let him get away again, but as he ran towards the tables so did he get a vision.

VISION,

Atem was floating in the sky, it was a clear beautiful sky and Atem wondered what was going on. Suddenly so did dark clouds appear in the sky and lightning came down from them, Atem covered his face and he could feel an incredible power.

He saw an enormous shadow appear in the clouds, he could see it circle around in them for a few seconds before a gigantic red serpentine dragon with yellow eyes, a blue crystal and a double set of jaws came down from the clouds.

The dragon stared at Atem and Atem could only looked at it in amazement, he knew that this was the second of the gods, the dragon king of the sky and he could feel this all powerful creature's power streaming out of him, the dragon opened its normal jaws and unleashed a roar that created powerful shockwaves. At the very moment Atem got hit by the shockwaves so did he learn the dragon's name, he learned what he needed to summon the second of the gods, Slifer the Sky Dragon.

END OF VISION,

Atem's eyes narrowed and reached the stables, he walked up to his white horse, "It's time for us to take down Bakura and save Egypt from his evil my old friend, I'm counting on you", the horse looked into Atem's eyes and slowly nodded its head. Atem got up on the horse and rode away after Bakura who had just stolen a horse from a captain guard.

AT THE SAME TIME AT AKNADIN'S SANCTUARY,

Seto was sitting and holding Aknadin's head, "What happened here master? Please speak to me", Karim looked at Aknadin, "Who did this to you?" Aknadin was barely consciousness but he manage to say, "Pure… evil", he then lost consciousness, Seto got really worried and but Shada took his hand and check his pulse, "He's going to be fine Seto, he has just been put under incredible stress".

Seto got a furious looked on his face, "We cannot allow this bastard get away with these despicable acts". Karim looked at him, "We will stop him, but I wonder why Bakura didn't take the Millennium Eye when he could".

Suddenly so did a guard come in, "Master Seto, master Karim and master Shada, Bakura just stole a horse and the Pharaoh just took off chasing after Bakura himself", the three guardians looked at him shocked and Seto got up on his feet, "Shada look after Aknadin, Karim you and I will go and provide back up for the Pharaoh". Karim nodded and the two guardians ran out of the sanctuary.

BACK TO BAKURA,

Bakura rode off with guards chasing him to foot, he laughed at them, he then saw guards in front of him and said sarcastic, "Oh no they're blocking my path, what will I do now?" He then laughed as a shadow passed over the guards and annihilated them, Bakura continued to ride and Diabound became visible over him, "Interfere and feel the wrath of Diabound".

He looked around and saw Atem on a horse riding after him, "So you have finally stepped down on the battlefield Mr King? Well come on, summon Obelisk, I'm ready for him this time".

Atem looked at Bakura with anger, "This madness ends here and now Bakura". He activated his DiaDhank and lifted his arm over his head, "Now gods of Egypt hear me". Slifer's stone tablet glowed and a golden light came out of the top of Atem's sanctuary and the light then flew over Atem and a golden light came out from his DiaDhank. "Legendary dragon that controls the skies please hear my cry, appear in this shadow game and unleash the heaven's judgment on this enemy of Egypt, come forth Slifer the Sky Dragon".

The light disappeared from Atem's DiaDhank and Slifer's symbol appeared and the light over him began to take on a physical form and soon so was the enormous sky god flying over him while he roared. Bakura looked at the dragon, "So this is the second god that only the Pharaoh can summon huh? The sky god Slifer the Sky Dragon, I must admit he's impressive, I can feel his power pouring out of him, but even the sky god will fall to Diabound, just you wait Pharaoh".

Diabound smashed the palace gates and Bakura rode out with Diabound behind him with Atem close behind, Slifer flew over the gate while he roared, Bakura rode through the city with Atem close behind and Diabound looked at Slifer who was right behind him, Bakura chuckled.

"I think this is far enough, Diabound, let's say hello to this new god, attack him with your new power, attack Slifer with Illusionary Shockwave". Diabound fired a Illusionary Shockwave from each hand, the shots hit Slifer in the face, while the shots didn't do that much damage to the dragon so did Atem hold his head in pain, "That attack…"

Bakura laughed, "I see you recognize it Pharaoh, Diabound steal the abilities of the enemies he defeats, he learned this attack when he destroyed Mahad's Illusion Magician and destroyed your sacred guardian". Atem felt his anger rise when he heard that, Diabound continued to fire at Slifer but the dragon now dodged all of the blasts and they damaged some buildings, Bakura growled because he didn't think that something as big as Slifer could be so fast.

"Now it's time for Slifer to attack Bakura", Slifer's second mouth opened and he began to charge up, "Now Slifer, attack him with Lightning Blast", Slifer fired the Lightning Blast from his second mouth and the shot flew towards Diabound.

But just as the shot was about to hit Diabound so did he disappear into the ground much to Atem's shock, Bakura laughed. "I guess I forgot to tell you, during my battle with your friend Mahad so did Diabound absorb the power of his Shadow Ghoul as well, giving him the ability to walk through walls". Atem got worried when he heard that, the fact that Diabound absorbed Shadow Ghoul's powers was a big problem.

But Before Atem could come up with a plan so did he hear something behind him, he looked behind him and saw an energy wave come up from the ground and was chasing him. Bakura laughed, "How long do you think you can run from Diabound Pharaoh? I would say only a few moments more".

The energy wave came up next to Atem and Diabound burst out of the ground with his arm lift, Atem gritted his teeth, "Now Diabound, destroy him with Illusionary Shockwave". Diabound began to charge up his attack and Atem knew that if he got hit then he would be finished, of course he didn't plan on getting hit.

Just as Diabound unleashed his attack so dived Slifer down in front of Atem and once again opened his second mouth and fired a second Lightning Blast. Slifer's attack easily overpowered Diabound's and it flew toward him and it hit him in the chest and sent him flying up in the sky.

Bakura gasped and held his chest in pain, "So that's the power of the dragon of the sky, it really hurt you little bastard". Atem rode after him, "Don't stop attacking him Slifer, strike him again with Lightning Blast". Slifer once again opened his second mouth and unleashed another shot at Diabound but he managed to dodge the shot but barely.

Bakura laughed, "Nice try Pharaoh but you won't take me down that easily, in fact I have the advantage on this battlefield, now Diabound destroy the city with Illusionary Shockwave".

Diabound began to fire shot after shot from both of his hands at the buildings, blowing them up as he passed over them, Atem got both terrified and furious, "Bakura you bastard, let these people be this is between you and me, they have nothing to do with this". Bakura looked at him with a smirk, "In that case make a decision, continue to fight me and risk more damage to your people or save your people from my attacks".

Diabound was flying down to attack two small boys, but right before Diabound attacked so did Atem mentally ask Slifer to protect the city so the dragon flew down and absorbed the blasts with his back, Diabound then continued to fire at Slifer who was forced to use himself as a shield. Atem gritted his teeth as he felt his back get burned by the attacks.

"Slifer protect these villagers, we cannot allow more innocents to get hurt". Bakura laughed, "How noble of you oh great Pharaoh, to use your god as a shield to protect your people, but how much abuse can you and your dragon take? Let's find out".

Slifer continued to protect the people while Diabound kept attacking him, Bakura rode up on the roof of a house and looked down on Atem who stopped under him, "Ha ha ha, let's see if you dragon can handle this, now Diabound destroy Slifer with your Helical Shockwave".

Diabound began to charge up and Atem gritted his teeth, he knew that Slifer could survive that but since the dragon was so close to the ground so would a lot of damage be done to the city when that attack hit him. Atem looked at Bakura, "I won't let more harm come to my people Bakura, Slifer counterattack with Lightning Strike".

Slifer opened his normal mouth and unleashed an attack just as Diabound unleashed his, the two attacks met and created an explosion that could be seen for a few miles, both Bakura and Diabound was blinded by the light and Atem used this moment to get Slifer up in the sky, as the dragon flew up so opened he his second mouth again and prepared another Lightning Blast.

The explosion began to disappear and Diabound got his vision back in time to see Slifer flying towards him before the dragon unleashed the attack he had charged up in his second mouth and it hit Diabound in the face draining him on some strength and both he and Bakura got blinded and Bakura swore at Atem and Slifer.

Slifer then grabbed Diabound's snake tail with his normal jaws and pulled him upside down into the sky, Diabound got his vision back just as Slifer tossed him away and he recovered and once again faced off against the dragon. "Up in the sky so can't Diabound walked through the ground or walls and there so can't your attacks reach the city before I stop them, and now you're about to see Slifer's true strength".

Bakura got worried as he saw Slifer charge up an attack, "If you thought Slifer's Lightning Strike was powerful so haven't you seen anything, this attack is twice as strong and in the sky so is Slifer even stronger than when he is closer to the ground". Bakura already knew this, no matter how strong Slifer may be at the ground so could nobody match the sky god's destructive power in his own element.

"Slifer attack Diabound with your Thunder Force and destroy him once and for all", Slifer unleashed his attack and it made its way towards Diabound, but Bakura just laughed, "But if your dragon is the god of the sky so is my Diabound the god of the darkness".

Slifer's attack got closer to Diabound but just as it was about to hit him so did he disappear, Atem gasped in shock and asked what was going on, Bakura chuckled, "My Diabound now has the ability to hide in the shadows, so as long as darkness is around us so can my Diabound become invisible, now let's see your god defeat something he can't see".

Atem growled and tried to come up with a plan but before he could so was Slifer hit from behind by Diabound's Helical Shockwave, the dragon roared in pain and Atem held his chest in pain. The dragon soon recovered and flew back up in the sky searching for Diabound, Atem then saw something in the corner of his eye, a Binding Illusion circle was coming towards Slifer.

Atem tried to get Slifer out of the way but he had noticed it too late and the dragon was trapped in the circle, but the dragon was too strong and he broke free of the circle only a few seconds later, Atem looked at Bakura, "Did you really think that would hold Slifer?" Bakura chuckled, "It held him long enough".

Slifer was then hit from the right by another Helical Shockwave, the force was strong enough to almost knock Atem off his horse. Atem's vision got blurry and his ears were ringing from the last attack Slifer took and he didn't know have many more of those attacks Slifer could take. Bakura laughed at him, "Look at the mighty Pharaoh and his Egyptian god now, I wonder how I should finish this battle, should I destroy Slifer, the city or maybe I should just destroy you, what do you think?"

Atem gritted his teeth and then Bakura said, "Of course you can always save your city and spare yourself and your god the humiliation of defeat quite easily, give me your puzzle and order your guardians to hand over theirs peacefully and I will leave you alone".

_He won't keep his promise, once he gets the puzzle so will he destroy the city and then steal the other items and if that happens so will he be unstoppable, but I have to stop him and I think I know how, Atem thought as he took the puzzle off his neck._

Bakura laughed, "So you have come to your senses and decided to give up Pharaoh?" Atem was silent and thought:

_If I can distract him long enough so can I defeat him, yes now is my chance, Slifer ambush Bakura now, Atem mentally commanded his dragon._

Bakura gasped when he saw Slifer dive down towards him, "This is it, you must call on your Diabound to defend yourself, do it now Bakura". Bakura got a smirk on his face and Slifer stopped right above him with his jaws open because Diabound had appeared from the ground behind Atem and had his hand ready to rip Atem apart.

Bakura laughed, "Well looks like I will destroy you after all, now Diabound, tear him apart". But just as the evil creature was about to attack Atem so came Duos and cut Diabound's hand off, Bakura held his right hand in pain and Atem turned around to see Seto, Karim and a few soldiers come towards them.

**So the second battle between Atem and Bakura has begun but what will happen? Will Diabound defeat Slifer or will Slifer triumph? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	8. Diabound's fall by the sky god's power

The chosen Pharaoh

**Last time so did Atem and Bakura engage in a intense battle with their creatures Diabound and the Egyptian god of the sky Slifer the Sky Dragon, they rode through the city while fighting each other. After Bakura had put the city in danger so decided Atem that it was time to take the battle to the sky there Slifer would have the advantage but he found out that Diabound could become invisible in darkness. It looked bad for a while but it turned around when Seto and Karim came to Atem's aid, what will happen next?**

Chapter 8- Diabound's fall by the sky god's power

Atem looked at Seto and Karim, "Pharaoh, are you alright?" Atem nodded at Karim, even though he was pretty banged up from the battle with Bakura, but even so he was still able to fight and so was Slifer.

Atem looked back at Bakura while he put the puzzle back around his neck, Bakura took and rode off out of the city, Diabound flew back up into the sky and turned invisible again much to Seto and Karim's shock, Atem looked at them, "Be careful, Diabound now has the ability to turn invisible when there is dark around him".

Seto lifted his DiaDhank, "Even if we can't see our enemy so must we chase him, now Duos track down Diabound". Karim lifted his DiaDhank which glowed, "Helimai come forth and help to find Diabound". Helimai who was a flying lion appeared next to Duos and both of them flew after Slifer who flew away searching for Diabound, Atem looked worried, "We have to be careful, it could be anywhere and it could attack anytime, it has already dealt some damage to Slifer".

Just as he said that so did Diabound's Helical Shockwave come towards the three creatures, Slifer and Duos managed to dodge the attack but Helimai was too slow and got hit by the attack and was destroyed. Karim gasped in pain from Helimai's destruction, Atem looked at him worried, "Karim are you okay?"

Seto looked at Karim, "If we're going to defeat you must stay strong, now wipe the sweat from your brow and get up, the fate of Egypt might depend on this battle". Karim looked at Seto, "Yes you're right, I will be fine… Seto look out!" Seto looked forward and saw a few Illusionary Shockwaves come towards Duos, he knew that those attacks would seriously wound and maybe even destroy Duos, he also knew that he couldn't dodge them and prepared himself.

But just as the attacks was about to hit Duos so did Slifer's head appear in front of Duos and the dragon absorbed the blasts with his head, Seto looked shocked at Atem who was holding his head in pain, "My king, why did you…" he got silent then he heard Atem say, "No more, Bakura will never hurt anyone ever again, I will end this now".

Seto looked at his king, he had always had respect for Atem but now he respected his young Pharaoh even more than before, he then got worried when Atem urged his horse into gallop and rode off after Bakura, "Pharaoh, wait, we must follow him Karim", Karim agreed and the two of them rode off after Atem.

A FEW MINUTES EARLIER WITH MANA,

Mana was still practicing her magic, she was making progress but it was slow, she sighed, "I have to be a fist class spellcaster so I can help protect Atem, I wouldn't be able to live on if I lost him as well, especially since he means so much to me". Mana blushed when she thought about that, she wanted to be with him but she thought that it was impossible.

Soon so did she decided that she was done and made her way up to the palace from the underground chamber, but as soon as she had come halfway up so did she feel the palace tremble. She ran up the last bit and saw that the palace was in chaos, the servants was running everywhere, she ran up one floor and looked for someone who could tell her what was going on and she saw Shimon stand on the balcony and she ran towards him.

"Shimon what is going on here?" Shimon looked at her, "Bakura attacked Aknadin's stone sanctuary while he was in there and the Pharaoh took and summoned the second of the Egyptian gods and went after him".

Mana got worried and looked out to see a gigantic red dragon in the sky and she knew that it was the god, she saw the dragon dodge for a purple energy wave and then saw it move and explosions appeared on its head and then it making its way out of the city probably chasing Bakura. She put her hands together, "Please Egyptian god whose name I don't know please win, I can't bear the thought that Bakura might take someone important from me again".

She felt Shimon grab her arm and she looked at him to see him with a determined look on his face, "Don't worry I know that the Pharaoh will triumph and return to us, you just have to have faith". Mana smiled and nodded, and then so did they both look out again.

BACK WITH ATEM,

Atem rode out to the outside of the city, he still hadn't managed to catch up with Bakura but he swore that he would stop this madman now before even more innocent people got hurt by this man's hand. He soon saw Bakura stand calmly on a cliff and was watching Slifer coming closer, Atem knew that he was confident because of his Diabound's abilities, he thought:

_I don't know where Diabound is so I can't attack him so he is safe and Bakura knows that, but even so I have to find him and the only way I can think of is when Diabound attacks, so I guess I will have to give Diabound a target that Bakura won't be able to resist to attack._

Atem lifted his DiaDhank, "Go now Slifer, seek and destroy", Slifer dove down for a second before the dragon flew straight up into the sky and was making himself a target for Diabound to attack, Atem stopped his horse and turned towards Bakura. "This is it Bakura, this will be the final battle between Slifer and Diabound", Bakura looked at him and chuckled.

Seto and Karim had finally managed to catch up with Atem and saw Slifer hovering in the sky with Duos right behind him, they both knew what was going on, "Is the Pharaoh really using the sky god as bait?" Karim asked, Seto looked at him, "It looks like it but even so we must not panic, remember the Egyptian gods are the most powerful beings in this realm". The two guardians looked into the sky and were hoping that the Pharaoh and Slifer would win this battle.

Bakura chuckled, he was sure that Slifer would fall with the next attack from Diabound, he lifted his DiaDhank, "I have kept you in suspense long enough you fools, now Diabound time to make yourself known, destroy Slifer the Sky Dragon with your Helical Shockwave". Atem heard Bakura order his creature to attack and let his eyes fly over the sky and then he saw a purple glow right in front of Slifer.

"Slifer it's your turn now, attack him with Thunder Force Strike and wipe him out once and for all", Diabound's attack came out from the shadows and towards Slifer.

But the massive Sky Dragon had heard his master's command and opened his mouth and began to charge up his Thunder Force. When Diabound's attack was just a little bit away from Slifer so did the dragon unleash his Thunder Force Attack and the two attacks collided. Slifer's Thunder Force easily overpowered Diabound's Helical Shockwave and cut the attack right in half and made its way to Diabound.

Bakura was shocked over that Slifer still had that much power left and got horrified when the Thunder Force made its way towards Diabound, Slifer's attack then hit Diabound head-on, Bakura gasped in agony and his vision almost got dark, he was seeing blurry and he felt his life force draining for each passing second.

Diabound showed himself since he was too weak to hide anymore, the attack had been strong to blow up his entire left side as well as half on his snake tail, he began to fall out of the sky barely alive, Bakura gritted his teeth and thought:

_I underestimated the power of the gods, that attack nearly destroyed Diabound, he survived by sheer luck, even Slifer's weakest attack could easily destroy Diabound now so if he attacks again so will Diabound be finished._

Atem also knew that Diabound was finished whatever he did, Diabound would self-destruct if he waited but that would be going too easy on Bakura, he could finish Diabound with a Lightning Blast but even that would be too soft, Bakura needed to be punished, "Slifer finish him off with a second Thunder Force".

Slifer quickly charged up another Thunder Force and fired it at Diabound, the creature began to disintegrate once the attack touched him and he soon was completely wiped out. Atem heard Bakura scream in agony and saw him fall off his stolen horse.

Atem rode over to him and checked him, he had a pulse and everything but it was like Bakura wasn't there, Atem knew that Bakura's soul was now trapped in the shadow realm. Atem took and tied the other horse to his and then grabbed Bakura and threw him on his horse behind him.

He rode back down from the cliff and towards his guardians who were smiling at him, "You did it Pharaoh", Atem smiled at them, "We did it together, now let's get back to the palace".

The three of them rode back to the city there the people began to cheer when they saw Bakura's soulless body and one guard shouted, "Long live Pharaoh Atem, the chosen Pharaoh". Everyone began to chant Atem's name and he smiled, he was happy that he had managed to save his people from this madman's evil.

Once they reached the palace so came Shimon running towards them, first so did he thank Atem for defeating Bakura and then began to lecture him for being so reckless and Atem smiled sheepishly, he then saw Mana but couldn't get to her and Shimon was talking about having a party to celebrate Bakura's defeat.

LATER THAT NIGHT,

Atem walked towards his room, he was still in pain from his battle with Bakura but it was not as bad as before. He opened the door to his room and went inside only to see Mana sitting on his bed, she got up and hugged him, "I was so worried, life would have no meaning if I lost you". Atem was shocked when he heard that and Mana quickly covered her mouth while she blushed.

Mana tried to leave but Atem grabbed her arm and spun her around and pulled her in and kissed her on the lips, Mana's eyes widened but she soon closed them and enjoyed the kiss. They soon needed to part to get some air, Mana and Atem looked at each other for a few seconds before Mana held both of his cheeks and pulled him in for a second longer kiss.

They both knew that this was the beginning of a wonderful relationship but they also knew that they would need to keep quiet about it for a while but even so they were happy to be together and hoped that they would be together forever.

**So Atem took Bakura down and he also revealed to Mana how he felt and was happy that she felt the same way, it seems to be good for now but will it last? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	9. A fourth Egyptian god appears

The chosen Pharaoh

**Last time so did Atem and his guardians continue to battle Bakura, Bakura defeated Karim's creature and Atem managed to protect Duos from destruction by letting Slifer take the hits, he then continued to chase Bakura with his guardians following him, he then used Slifer as bait to get Bakura to attack the dragon. Once Diabound attacked so did Slifer counterattack and managed to damage the evil creature enough to make him unable to defend himself and Slifer destroyed him with a second attack and sent Bakura to the shadow realm. Everyone cheered when they saw Bakura's soulless body and later that night so did he enter his room to find Mana waiting for him and it ended up with them revealing their feelings for each other. What will happen next? **

Chapter 9- A fourth Egyptian god appears

It had gone a few days since Atem and Slifer defeated Bakura and his Diabound, it had been a few peaceful days and Atem had spent them together with Mana, the two of them were now a couple in secret, he didn't want to let others know about this for a while.

But there was something that was worried about something else, it was about Aknadin, he was still unconscious since Bakura attacked him in his stone sanctuary but there were something that still didn't make sense at all, why hadn't Bakura taken Aknadin's Millennium Eye while he had the chance?

He felt Mana place her head on his shoulder and he looked at her and smiled at her, "Atem you have promised me to not being the Pharaoh when you are with me". Atem smiled at her and put his arm around her, "I know and I'm sorry but I'm just worried about something".

But what the two of them didn't know was that someone were watching them, Isis smiled when she saw how the two of them liked being with each other, she knew that Seto also knew about this but they had decided to keep quiet about it until the Pharaoh decided that it was time to tell the others about his relationship with Mana.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH SHADA,

Shada entered Aknadin's room, he was worried about the old guardian, "What did Bakura do to you master Aknadin?" He held up the Millennium Key, "Now Millennium Key let me see inside his mind and what Bakura did to him". The key began to glow but just as Shada was about to look into his mind so did Aknadin's eyes open, Shada gasped and took down his key and looked at Aknadin.

"Master Aknadin you're awake". Aknadin looked at him, "Shada where am I?" Shada looked at him, "In your room, you were attacked by Bakura before the Pharaoh chased after him with the Egyptian god of the sky, Slifer the Sky Dragon".

Aknadin's eye widened and he sat up despite Shada's protests, he looked at Shada, "What happened during the battle, who was victorious?" Shada smiled at him, "It's finally over master Aknadin, the Pharaoh took Bakura and his Diabound down".

But what Shada didn't notice was that Aknadin's eye narrowed, since Bakura infused a piece of his own conscious into Aknadin so had it been releasing all the anger and jealousy Aknadin had felt for his older brother and his nephew, he wanted his son Seto to be Pharaoh instead of Atem. He had hoped that Bakura would be victorious and he also knew that only Bakura with his Diabound might have a chance at defeating Atem and the Egyptian god monsters.

Not knowing what was going through Aknadin's mind so did Shada continue, "Now that Bakura is gone so can we release all of the people that Seto and I brought to the palace". That caught Aknadin's attention, he looked at Shada, "Tell me did you guys find any strong souls out there?" Shada looked at him a little shocked over what Aknadin had asked but answered, "Yeah, we found a girl who held a power like I had never seen before, if I had to guess I would say this girl's spirit's power might rival the gods since its power was too much for my key to detect".

Aknadin's eye widened in shock, a power that was so great that even the Millennium Key could detect? That could only be the power of a god, he sat up, Shada rushed to his side, "Please master Aknadin, you must rest, we don't know what Bakura did to you". Aknadin looked at him with anger in his eye, "Get out of my way", he grabbed Shada's shoulder and pushed him hard enough to make him fall to the floor and walked out of the room.

Shada got up and ran out of the room and looked for Seto, he finally found him in his study room, he ran in and Seto looked at him shocked, "Seto there is something wrong with Aknadin". That was all Seto needed to hear and got up and followed Shada.

As they walked down the corridor so did Shada tell Seto what had happen and Seto got worried when he heard Aknadin's reaction when he had heard about the girl and made his way to the girl's room with Shada after him.

They soon reached the girl's room and Seto got worried when he saw that she was gone, he looked at the guard that he had placed outside the room, "Guard where did our guest go?" The guard looked at him a little nervous, "Uh I though you knew this master Seto, master Aknadin took her down to the underground trainings ground".

Seto gasped in shock and Shada asked if Aknadin had told the guard why he had done that and the guard didn't know what to say but at that moment so did Gebelk appear. "I might be able to explain master Seto, please follow me".

Seto looked at Shada, "Find the Pharaoh and tell him everything, then take him down to the underground trainings ground and then I will apologize to him once all of this is over". Shada nodded and ran of to find Atem while Seto followed Gebelk.

Atem sat and was talking to Mana when he felt a dark presence and then noticed that his puzzle both glowed and trembled, Mana noticed this as well, "Is your puzzle sensing something Atem?" Atem nodded and then he heard Shada call out to him, he turned around and saw the bald guardian come towards him.

Atem stood up, "What's wrong Shada?" Shada stopped in front of him to catch his breath, "Aknadin… is acting strange… you must come with me now". Atem's eyes narrowed and he ran after Shada.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH SETO,

Seto and Gebelk had reached the underground trainings ground, the doors and he gasped in shocked, he saw three men standing on platforms that were attached to the roof with chains with three huge creatures behind them, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

But then he heard a shout, he looked to his left and saw Aknadin sitting in a throne-like chair, Aknadin told them to battle and a bold man yelled to his worm-like creature, "Now Gudoul attack now and destroy him", Gudoul attacked another one of the creature and it caught it with it legs, the man gritted his teeth when his creature got caught, "Don't give up Wicked Worm Beast hang on and defeat him".

But Seto saw that Gudoul was too strong for the Wicked Worm Beast, he saw Wicked Worm Beast's body began to crack before it was destroy, the man who control Wicked Worm Beast screamed and fell of the platform and into clouds of darkness which Seto lead people to the shadow realm, Seto gritted his teeth and ran towards Aknadin.

"Master Aknadin, have you gone completely insane? Forcing prisoners to fight for your own amusement? No I cannot allow this to continue you must stop this madness at once".

Aknadin continued to look at the battle while he answered, "Silence Seto, don't you see that I am executing your idea? Observe". Seto looked at the battlefield and saw Gudoul grow bigger, "look that monster is getting bigger".

Aknadin nodded, "Yes I decided to take your plan to the next level, you suggested that we build an army of shadow creatures". Seto looked at him, "Yes but not like this and besides that was to defeat Bakura and he has already been defeated so we were going to release most of these people".

Aknadin looked at the battle, "I found a way to grow them, by forcing them to fight for survival, as their rage increases so does the strength of the beasts within", the man who control looked at the last man, "It's time to finish you off". The other man shouted, "No, you will never take me and my Five-Eyed Horned Ogre", the Fived-Eyed Horned Ogre began to grow as the rage within the man increased.

Aknadin looked at Seto, "So you say that just because Bakura has been defeated that we don't need these creatures? Well I disagree because there is another danger out there". Seto looked at him shocked, "What are you talking about master Aknadin?"

"I'm talking about the Pharaoh, if he continues to rule then our land will self-destruct so we need to replace him with someone more qualified, someone like you Seto".

Seto looked at Aknadin in complete shock, what was he saying? "But you can't defeat him and take the throne like you are now, you will be in need of an army that can defeat even the Egyptian gods themselves, and that is exactly what I am creating for you here".

Seto took a step backwards and wondered what kind of dark force that was in control of Aknadin, Aknadin turned to a guard, "Take our next prisoner to the battlefield", the guard walked over to a cage there Seto saw to his horror the white-haired girl sit in, "You can't be serious master Aknadin".

Aknadin looked at him, "Seto, don't let this girl's appearance fool you, she's not the innocent girl she appears to be, she holds a power that could give you the throne". Seto looked at Aknadin angry, "This is an outrage, I will not stand here while you endanger an innocent girl, even if she holds a great power so hasn't she done anything to deserve this".

Aknadin looked at him and told him to not be a fool, Seto could only watch helpless as the guards dragged the girl to a platform and pushed her out on it and she turned around and looked at Seto with a look that asked him to help her, he really wanted to help her but he didn't know how. Then the doors flew open and everyone looked at it and Seto got a look of relief while Aknadin narrowed his eye when they saw Atem stand there with Shada next to him.

Atem was furious, on the way there so had Shada told him about what he and Seto had done and he that had made him very angry and now that he saw what was going on so did his anger increase even more. "Aknadin, what is the meaning of this? Stop this madness at once".

But to the shock of Atem and the other two guardians so did Aknadin turn away from him and told the prisoners to continue to battle. Atem ran towards him to stop this but a few stepped in front of him, he looked at their faces and wondered what they were doing when he saw the blank look on their faces, they were hypnotized and wasn't aware of what they were doing.

Atem looked past them and saw the two men gang up on the girl, he was a little confused, he had heard that she wielded a powerful creature so why didn't she summon it? He then realized why, she didn't know how and maybe even that she had a creature within her.

Atem was about to activate his DiaDhank when Seto jumped on the platform and stood in front of her, Atem was about to shout out to him when Aknadin in panic shouted out to him to get off the platform.

Seto used the rod to cut of the webbing Gudoul had shot at the girl, he turned to the men while he still looked at the girl, "You can relax now, I won't let them hurt you". She looked at him, "Thank you Seto". Seto's eyes widened, "So you really are the girl I saved all those years ago, you never told me your name", the girl looked at him, "It's Kisara".

Seto summoned Duos, "I will give you one chance to stand down now", but to his shock so did the men laugh, "Whose fault so you think that we are here huh? Well we should be thankful that you showed up because now we can get our revenge on you". The men's creatures were about to attack him but Seto was faster and ordered Duos to cut of the chains to their platforms making them tip over and the man who controlled the Fived-Eyed Horned Ogre fell into the darkness but as the same time so did Duos also accidently cut the platform Seto and Kisara was on.

Both Atem and Aknadin panicked and ran towards the edge and looked down to see Seto hold onto the remaining chains and held onto Kisara with his other arm. Both and Atem got relieved until they heard a laugh and looked up to see the man who controlled Gudoul being stuck in the air in a web and also saw Duos being stuck and helpless.

"I am saved from the shadow realm thanks to my creature but you won't be that lucky". The man ordered Gudoul to attack and Seto panicked, but just as Atem were about to summon Buster Blader so did the girl begin to glow and the glow got stronger and stronger and began to take on a form.

Once the light died out and Atem could see clearly so did he gasp in amazement, he saw a big white dragon with blue eyes, he saw the man who controlled Gudoul panic, "No it's the white dragon with the blue eyes, but I thought that it was just a myth". Atem looked at the girl and noticed that she was unconscious, he realized that the dragon only came out when the girl wasn't awake.

The man ordered Gudoul to attack them, Atem got worried and Aknadin screamed in horror, but then the dragon opened his mouth and began to charge up an attack, the dragon unleashed his attack and destroyed Gudoul and the man controlling. The attack continued upwards and Atem could feel the power of the attack, this dragon had power that even rivaled that of Slifer and Obelisk.

The attack broke through the ground and flew up into the sky, the guards helped Seto and the girl up and Atem could see that they were free from the hypnosis, Seto walked over to one of them, "Make sure that she gets some rest".

Aknadin looked like he was going to protest but decided against it, he walked past Atem who looked at Aknadin over his shoulder and he now knew where the dark presence came from, it came from Aknadin. Atem walked over to Seto, "We need to talk Seto". Seto nodded and they walked away to talk alone.

Atem and Seto sat in Seto's study room, Seto sighed, "I did what I thought was necessary at the time". Atem sighed as well, "I know but it wasn't right what you did", Seto nodded, "I know and we will release them but what about the girl, now that Aknadin have seen her creature so is he going to haunt her everywhere until he takes it from her".

Atem nodded and one thing that was worrying him was that he believed that the dragon was connected to her spirit so if it got sealed in stone she would be too. Atem looked at Seto, "We have to put her in a secret room, only you, me and the guard putting her there will know where and then we can figure out how we can help her out of this mess".

Seto nodded and then they walked to the girl's room and the guard outside the room and told him what to do and then the three of them took the girl to another room and made sure no one saw them, after that the guard swore to not tell a soul where she was and now it was up to Atem and Seto to come up with a plan to help her.

LATER THAT EVENING IN ATEM'S ROOM,

Atem sat down on his bed and sighed, he was really worried about what had happened earlier, he figured that Bakura might done something to Aknadin that caused his sudden change in personality.

He suddenly heard a knock on his door and told the person to come in, the door opened and he saw the person he really wanted to be with just now, Mana. Mana sat down next to him, "You looked troubled Atem, what happened earlier?"

Atem sighed and told her everything and once he was finished so did she look at him in shock, "What are you going to do Atem?" Atem looked down at the floor, "I don't know and that's the problem". Mana took and hugged him, he looked at her and she said, "Don't think about that right now, right now you are too confused to think straight so wait to tomorrow", Atem smiled and nodded, they then kissed and fell down on his bed.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH AKNADIN OUTSIDE THE CITY,

Aknadin was waiting, then he heard something behind him and saw Zorc's servants, he turned to them, "I will leave a secret passage to the palace open so you can get in and get what you need but you will need a distraction like a big attack, can you fix that?" The servants nodded and Aknadin looked at the palace, this was the beginning of the fall of Pharaoh Atem and the rise of Pharaoh Seto.

**So the white dragon has appeared and Aknadin is planning to make Seto the new Pharaoh instead of Atem and is willing to betray his own nephew, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	10. The attack and the sun god appears

The chosen Pharaoh

**Last time so did Aknadin wake up and was beginning to work on a plan to make Seto the Pharaoh instead of Atem when he heard about Kisara and her creature so wanted he to see her creature and then Atem, Seto, Shada and Aknadin got to see the power of the white dragon. Atem and Seto moved Kisara in secret to another room and began to think about they could help her but Aknadin was now working with Zorc's servants, what will happen now?**

Chapter 10- The attack and the sun god appears

IN THE CITY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT,

A group of four soldiers were walking around the city looking for any trouble, then they suddenly heard a man scream. They ran towards where they had heard the scream and got shocked when they saw a dark creature in the shape of a human holding a man in one hand while the man had a blank look on his face.

The creature had claws on its hands and blood red eyes, it turned its head around and looked at the guards, it dropped the man and walked towards the soldiers while more creatures came up from the ground.

Two of the soldiers drew their swords and looked at the other two, "We will keep these creatures busy, get back to the palace and warn the Pharaoh about this, he and the sacred guardians is the only ones who can deal with these things". The other two hesitated but then nodded and ran towards the palace, and on the way there so did they see more of those creatures show up and other soldiers tried to fight them but the swords only went through them and the guards had a feeling that only shadow creatures could hurt these things.

The two soldiers soon reached the palace and they stop in front of a few guards, "you… must wake… the Pharaoh and the sacred guardians up, the city is under attack and only shadow creatures could hurt these things". The guards nodded and ran away to wake them up when screams could be heard from the city and the two soldiers could see the creatures walked towards the palace.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER AT ATEM'S ROOM,

Atem was slowly waking up when he heard someone bang on his door, he pushed himself up and looked at the door, "Pharaoh wake up, wake up, there is trouble". Atem blinked a few times but then became fully awake and looked to his left to see Mana sleeping peacefully next to him, he remembered what had happened before they fell asleep, not that he regretted it but it could be troublesome if someone found out about it.

He got up and put on his clothes, he heard a yawn behind him and he looked around and saw Mana who was waking up, she looked at him with a confused look and he hushed at her and pointed at the door. Once she realized that someone was banging in the door so did she wake up completely, she nodded at him and went down from the bed and hid behind it as Atem opened the door and looked at the guard.

"What's wrong?" The guard looked at him worried, "The city is under attack, I came to wake you up and the sacred guardians are also being informed about this".

Atem's eyes widened in shock before they narrowed, he grabbed his puzzle and put it around his neck while he ran out of the room with the guard behind him. Mana looked up with a worried look on her face, "Please be careful Atem".

Atem and the guard reached the balcony and looked out over the city, Atem gasped in fear when he saw a long line of dark creatures walking towards the palace, dozens or maybe even hundreds, he heard a voice call out to him and turned around to see Shimon and the sacred guardians.

"What's going on Pharaoh?" Atem answered Shimon's question by pointing out and the others followed arm and gasped when they saw the creatures. Atem looked at them, "Get out there and help with protecting the people while the guards and soldiers evacuate the citizens and I will try and figure out what we can do".

The guardians nodded and ran down while they activated their DiaDhanks, as they ran out so were their most trusted creatures behind them, Duos behind Seto, Curse of Dragon behind Karim, Two-Headed Jackal Warrior behind Shada and Spiria behind Isis.

He saw how they went to save citizens, a boy and his parents was about to be attacked but then Duos came and saved them, at the same time so did Duos stop two dark creatures from attacking a elderly woman and Spiria put up her Spiria Shield to protect four young women. But he also saw that the shadow creatures was outnumbered and was slowly being pushed back, he knew that if he didn't come up with something so would the city fall.

He also noticed that he couldn't see Aknadin anywhere, he looked at Shimon, "Have someone gone to get Aknadin?" Shimon looked him with a troubled look on his face. "A guard told me that he went to his room but he wasn't there", Atem's eyes narrowed, the city was under attack and Aknadin was nowhere to be found? It was way to suspicious, he wondered if Aknadin had something to do with this.

But Atem's attention got back to the battle when he saw that the creatures were doing strange, a lot of them was gathering together. He then gasped in fear as he saw that they merged to form three giant versions of the creatures, they were in the size of Obelisk the Tormentor.

Atem got worried, he knew that normal shadow creatures couldn't handle these things anymore and wondered what to do now, when his puzzle suddenly began to glow and he got another vision.

VISION,

Atem was once again floating in the sky, only now it was night, he remembered last time he had a vision like this it was when he got the knowledge to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon. He suddenly got blinded by an intense light and covered his face with his arms, he soon realized that it was sunlight and he also realized it came from the last Egyptian god, the dragon of the sun.

He lowered his arms a little and saw a huge creature appear in the light, the light soon disappeared and Atem gasped in amazement when he saw the massive sun god. The dragon and he stared at him and he wondered what it was waiting for, didn't it take him here to give him the knowledge he needed to summon it?

Atem then realized that the dragon was judging him, the sun god was the most powerful of the three Egyptian gods and therefore was trying to see if Atem was worthy of controlling him.

Atem bowed before the god, "Mighty deity of the sun, please lend me your power so I can save my people from destruction, all I want to do is to protect Egypt from harm". The Sun Dragon could sense the honesty in his words and decided that he was worthy, the dragon roared and Atem saw fire surrounding them and forming a sphere of fire.

Atem and the dragon stared at each other, then two beams of fire began to circle around him, as he looked at the beams so did he get the knowledge, he looked at the dragon and smirked, "Let's go and save Egypt… Winged Dragon of Ra", Ra roared and was ready for battle.

END OF VISION,

Shimon looked at the battle worried, he wondered how long the others sacred guardians, he looked at Atem and got shocked when he saw the young Pharaoh's calm and determined face. Atem looked at Shimon, have our people been evacuated?" Shimon nodded and Atem looked out over the city again, "Call the soldiers and the guardians back from the battle".

Shimon looked shocked at Atem but then he noticed the Pharaoh activate his DiaDhank, he realized what Atem was about to do and told a soldier behind him to send out the message to the others to retreat from the battle.

Atem crossed his arms and began to mumble, "Great beast of the sky please hear my cry, transform thyself from orb of light and give me victory in this fight". Shimon looked at Atem before a bright light appeared in the sky, Shimon realized that it was sunlight, and the only creature that he could think of that could call forth sunlight in the middle of the night were the sun god.

Suddenly a huge sphere of light appeared in the sky, "Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foes", as Atem said the chant so did the orb began to unfold and take on a form. "Unlock you power from deep within so that together we may win, appear in this shadow game as I call your name, Winged Dragon of Ra".

The light disappeared and everyone gasped when they saw the massive Sun Dragon, Ra roared at the creatures and even they was taking a few steps back at the sight of the sun god before they continued forward. Ra flew down towards the smaller versions of the creatures. "Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy them now", Ra opened his jaws and unleashed a stream of intense flames and set all of the creatures on fire.

Ra then turned towards the huge versions of the creatures, he roared and flew towards them, one of them tried to grab him but he flew past it and used his tail and grabbed the creature's arm and used it to toss the creature into the air.

Atem looked at the creature in the sky and then looked back at Ra, "Now destroy it with Blaze Cannon". Ra opened his mouth and fired a huge fireball at the creature, it hit the creature and an enormous explosion appeared in the sky as it was destroyed.

Ra was looking at the other two creatures, Atem looked at the dragon, "It's time to end this, now great deity of the sun, I ask thee to transform thyself, show us your true form". Ra roared and flames came out of his mouth and began to cover his body, everyone gasped in shock when they saw that Ra had transformed into a burning phoenix, "Behold, the terrifying Egyptian god Phoenix".

The god Phoenix screeched and flew towards the two remaining creatures, they stood there and was going to try and stop Ra but the god Phoenix just cut them both straight in half and they were incinerated.

Ra roared and turned back to his dragon form, Atem took and called him back and Ra returned to his stone tablet. Everyone ran up to Atem and thanked him for saving the city, but then a guard came running towards him.

"Pharaoh we got trouble", Atem looked at him, "What is wrong?" What the guard said next got Atem really worried, "Both Bakura's body and the Millennium Ring are gone Pharaoh".

Atem looked out over the city, he realized that this attack had been a distraction so that whoever that had sneaked into the palace to take Bakura's body and the ring, now the question was why and he had a bad feeling that he would soon find out.

**So Atem learned the last Egyptian god's name, the Winged Dragon of Ra, but then he heard that Bakura's body and the Millennium Ring was gone. Now the question is why someone would take Bakura's body and what was going to happen next. Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	11. Bakura returns and stolen puzzle

The chosen Pharaoh

**Last time so did evil creatures attack the city in the middle of the night, as Atem wondered how they could stop them so did he gain the knowledge to summon the third god, The Winged Dragon of Ra. He used the sun god to stop the evil creatures but then he learned that both Bakura's body and the Millennium Ring had disappeared, what is about to happen?**

Chapter 11- Bakura's return and stolen puzzle

It had now gone a week since the city was attacked and now Atem was sure that it had been a distraction so that someone could take both the Millennium Ring and Bakura's body but what Atem couldn't understand was why someone would bother doing this.

"I can understand why someone might take the ring but why Bakura's body? I mean it's worthless now that his soul is gone so why would anyone take his body as well?"

Atem sighed, due to this weird advent so hadn't he gotten much sleep in the past week, he was too confused over what was going on. He looked up and saw Seto and Isis come towards him.

"Heard anything Seto, Isis?" They shook their heads, "Nothing my Pharaoh but we need to talk to you anyway". Atem looked at them, "Talk about what?" Seto looked him in the eyes, "We think that you should take it easy tomorrow, rest up and have a free day".

Atem looked at them shocked, "But why? What if something happen?" Seto and Isis gave him a serious look, "That's why you should rest up, we know that you haven't slept much since the attack and you need to get you mind off it just a little, let us take care of things tomorrow".

Atem sighed, he knew that they were right but he didn't like it but he agreed anyway, Seto bowed for him and walked away while Isis remained there, Atem looked at her wondering, "Is there something more that you want to talk about Isis?"

Isis smiled at him, "I was just wondering if you would spend time with Mana tomorrow", Atem sighed and looked away to hide the blush on his face, "Maybe, I haven't seen her much at all this week". Atem got up and was about to walk away when Isis said, "It must be hard on you two since you are in a relationship with each other".

Atem almost tripped over his own feet when he heard that, he looked at Isis, "W-what are you talking about Isis?" Isis chuckled, "Pharaoh, both me and Seto knows about you and Mana, I don't know about the others but the two of us knows".

Atem sighed, he knew that trying to lie to Isis would be pointless, "I knew that someone else knew, I had a feeling that you would know but not Seto and I would never expect him to keep quiet about it".

Isis laughed, "Yeah I guess it's pretty hard to believe that Seto would not talk about your relationship and try to put an end to it, but he really cares about and respects you Pharaoh and after what you have gone through and done in such a short time we all think that you deserves to be happy".

Atem smiled at her thanks Isis and yeah, I was planning on seeing Mana tomorrow, for some reason she seems to be worried about something, maybe it's just the attack and the disappearance of Bakura's body and the ring, but I get the feeling it's something else".

Atem went to his workroom, even though he had agreed to take a day off tomorrow so did he have to work today and he would work extra hard to make up for tomorrow.

THE NEXT DAY,

Atem and Mana was sitting in the palace garden and looking at the clouds, Mana pointed at one, "That one looks like Shimon when he has been drinking a little too much". Atem took and looked at the cloud and after looking for a few seconds he could see that it looked like Shimon did when he was drunk.

Atem laughed, "Speaking of Shimon drunk, did you see the dance he did at the celebration party that was thrown after I defeated Bakura?" Mana giggled and nodded, Shimon had made a really weird dance while holding a bottle of liqueur.

"Didn't he forbid everyone to speak about it the next day?" Atem nodded, even though Shimon knew how he became so couldn't he resist taking a few drinks at parties and it ended up embarrassing for him most of the time.

Atem looked up into the sky, he then looked at Mana, "Hey Mana, do you want to take the horse and ride to the Nile again?" Mana smiled at him and nodded. Atem was happy that she wanted to but he could also see a hint of worry in her eyes, he wondered what was troubling her.

Later when they were riding through the desert towards the Nile so did Atem look at her, "Mana I have noticed that you have looked troubled for the past few days, is something wrong?"

Mana looked shocked at him for a few seconds before she forced a smile to her face. "Nothing's bothering me Atem but thanks for worrying about me". Atem could see that she was lying but he decided that he should wait because he figured that Mana would tell him when she was ready.

AT THE SAME TIME AT KUL ELNA,

Zorc's servants were in the underground chamber there a big stone tablet were, there a hole for each of the seven Millennium Items in the stone tablet. One of the servants looked at a corner there the shadow of a person could be seen, "Have you recovered enough to battle again?"

The person stood up and walked out from the shadows and the person was actually Bakura, he held his chest in pain. "Ugh, I haven't completely recovered from the pain, damn that little bastard of a Pharaoh and his damned Egyptian god".

The servants looked at him, "You should be grateful that we had taken precautions or you would have been trapped in the shadow realm for all eternity".

FLASHBACK,

Zorc's servants were standing over Bakura's soulless body, one of them were holding a orb of light, the orb was in fact a piece of Bakura's soul, the one holding the orb looked another of the servants and nodded at him, he drew his sword and slashed in the air.

A tiny portal to the shadow realm opened, the one holding the orb went down on knee next to Bakura and put the orb on his chest, the orb went into his body since it was a piece of his soul and it recognized his body.

The servant then held his hand on Bakura's chest and then held his other hand towards the portal, he began to glow dark purple. Then a light came out from the portal and to his hand which was the rest of Bakura's soul, he placed Bakura's soul back into his body and a few moments after that so did Bakura open his eyes and they were filled with more hatred than ever before.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Bakura gritted his teeth, "Next time I meet the Pharaoh so will I destroy him, no matter if he summons Obelisk or Slifer, I will completely annihilate whichever god that stands in my way".

The servants looked at him, "It would be foolish to challenge him like you did last time, especially now that he have gained the power of the third Egyptian god, the sun god, The Winged Dragon of Ra". Bakura looked at them in shock and then he felt his anger rise even more.

_If the young Pharaoh has the power of all the Egyptian gods now so is it impossible for me to defeat him even with Diabound, I'm sure that if he defeats me with the Winged Dragon of Ra so won't I be able to get out of the shadow realm for a second time, Bakura that irritated._

Bakura knew that the servants were right about not carelessly challenge Pharaoh Atem to another shadow game, so he decided that he would take him down when his guard is down and then take his Millennium Puzzle.

A FEW DAYS LATER,

Atem was sitting in the throne room, he was listening on the soldiers rapports, so far no one had found either Bakura's body, the Millennium Ring or the ones who took the body and the ring.

Then suddenly so did a soldier run into the throne room, Atem looked at him, "What's wrong?" The soldier looked at him, "One of our villages has been attacked and it looks like the work of a shadow creature". Atem's eyes narrowed, of course this happened when his guardians were on different missions.

He stood up, "Gather some of our best soldiers, I'm going there to check this out personally". The soldier looked worried at him but said that he would do as he had been told and left the room.

Atem looked into the roof, he was sure that this wouldn't be too difficult but if he was wrong so could he summon one of the gods in order to stop whoever destroyed the village.

LATER AT THE DESTROYED VILLAGE,

Atem looked at the destruction that was all around him, he had two dozen soldiers with him in order to protect him in case he was in need of it. Atem was getting a bad feeling, there were still some energy left from who had done it and it felt like Diabound's energy, but it was impossible, Bakura was the only one who could summon him and he was in the shadow realm.

But then Atem noticed something in the corner of his eye, he turned around and saw someone disappear behind a destroyed and he got really worried when he saw that person had white spiky hair.

Atem took and rode towards the place he had seen the person, the guards called after him before following him. Atem looked behind at them and was about to tell them to split up, one group to follow him and the other group to try to get the person from the other side when a massive energy wave appeared and destroyed all of his soldiers.

Atem quickly activated his DiaDhank but before he could summon a creature so did he see a Illusionary Shockwave come his way, it hit the ground next to his white horse and sent them both flying, Atem rolled hard over the ground a few meters before he stopped rolling and saw his horse land hard on its side.

Atem tried to get up despite his body screaming in pain, but before he could get up in a sitting position so did someone stomp him in the chest pinning him to the ground, he looked up and saw to his horror that Bakura was standing over him.

"Bakura, but how is it possible?" Bakura got a smirk on his face, "With a little help so did I manage to escape from the shadow realm after you defeated me and speaking of which…" Bakura grabbed Atem and lifted his head from the ground before he gave Atem a hard punch across his face.

"That's for last time, my body still hurts from your god's last attack", he let go of Atem before he stomped him hard in the stomach.

Atem gasped in pain and held his stomach, he looked at Bakura and saw that he once again had a smirk on his face, "But I guess that if I take this we will be even", he bent down and grabbed the Millennium Puzzle and ripped it off Atem's neck.

Bakura looked at the puzzle and smirked, "Two down, five to go and now..:" He grabbed Atem and lifted him completely off the ground, "What to do with you? I could kill you here and now, but it would be too easy and it's also not the right place and time, when you recover come to Kul Elna so will I tell you the truth about what your father did before I finish you off once and for all".

Before Atem could answer him so did Bakura throw him to the ground before he gave Atem a hard kick across the face. Atem felt his consciousness beginning to fade away and the last thing he saw before everything went dark for him were Diabound come up from the ground, taking Bakura and went back into the ground.

**So Bakura did an ambush attack on Atem and managed to take the Millennium Puzzle before leaving Atem on the ground badly hurt. Will Atem be okay and can he defeat Bakura without his puzzle? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


End file.
